Arrancar vs Soul Reaper: Aftermath
by exiledDatenshi
Summary: It all seemed well...a second attack seemed....distant...like it would never happen
1. AvS:PTS Chap1 We Must Prepare!

Before I even do a disclaimer.

I would like to give thanks to the following:

ang5523, KenShogun, kira kurosachi, To Tired To Log In!, Pikadude, X Mayumi, Wolf Writer101, SwordOfMagus, Oemmel, yura ichihara, Hana Ryuuzaki, UnknownToTheThought, Favor, Corran Griffin, and vampirepriest, CO Raven

Thanks to all of you that submitted a character nd each of your characters will have a role in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters, or ideas. All belong to the creators Bleach. I also dont own any Ocs that the people listed above created and let me use. The only thing I own is the few Ocs that I have inputed in this story.

And Create Your own Soul Reaper or Arrancar is still up so...yeps

The soft desert wind blew around the barren landscape of Hueco Mundo, the pale white sand blowing in the wind and moving to a new location. A humanoid type Hollow, with several spikes horizontally placed on his back, with a mask that was formed in a creepy smile, walked slowly into the Las Noches, to await his transformation. He slowly picked up the pace through the enormous palace and finally made it to the Espada meeting hall.

"Are you prepared for the risk?" A figure in the shadows asked. The Hollow grolwed angrily. "Well than if that is your wish." the figure smiled. Suddenly, a pitch black arm appeared from the shadows, the immense spiritual pressure caused the Hollow to fall to his knees, the arm grabbed the Hollow's mask. At first the Hollow howled loudly then the howl slowly turned to an eerie, bone-chilling scream.

Its black body slowly shrunk and turned into human flesh and in a minute's time that giant Hollow turned into a female, who was in the fetal position. "Can you talk yet? If you can say your name."

The woman stood up slowly, she was confused a little.

"Yes, yes, it does feel good, doesn't it?" the man grinned. "Now state your name."

"Cielo...Cielo De La Schatten," she whispered in short exasperated words. She was breathing heavily but her stomach stayed in as if it was bound. She felt her body and wrapped her arms around herself. "Finally a body and a voice," She said aloud. "And hair." She moved her dark sky blue hair behind her ear, then went on to touch her face then her forehead. "Whats this?"

"Its a remnant of your mask," the voice said.

"Oh, its in the shape of a diamond...i think its cute!" she laughed.

Oh, whats this...you do know Sáriel is going to be real mad, a naked girl, I cant wait to rub it in his face," a voice said in a creepy tone..similar to Gin.

"Kaito, get her some clothes," the figure ordered.

"Why should I have too, I had to get my own clothes when I first--" Kaito arugued as he stepped out of the shadows. A dim light shinned on Kaito's face. Cielo looked back at him to see that Kaito looked kind of bored. Kaito's long blue hair was in a ponytail and it shined in the light that also revealed his mask on the right side of his forehead and stopped at the bottom of his ear.

"Do you dare defy me?" the voice shouted.

"I wouldn't dare think of that, first," Kaito rolled his eyes and turned towards the door. "I would never even dream about it," Kaito grinned. "newbie follow me, and I will get you your shihakshou."

Kaito and Cielo turned to the door and left the room. "Kaito...is it?"

"Yea, newbie..."

"Who is Sáriel, you said he would be disappointed to not see me." Cielo asked.

"Oh, well he's kinda...we lets just say he'll seduce you." Kaito grinned.

"Oh, well...um...he?" she smiled.

"Well speak of the devil." Kaito chuckled. "Thats his pressure," Kaito sighed. He still will be disappointed."

Cielo looked dumbfounded. "Why?"

Sáriel turned the corner and looked up to see Kaito and Cielo and nodded at them."Kaito and new girl who just happens to be naked." he smiled and just continued to walk.

"Oh, that wasn't so bad," Cielo told Kaito.

"Wait for it...in five, four, three, two." Kaito looked at his fingernails then closed his eyes. "One."

Suddenly, Sáriel slowly turned around and his eyes widened as he quickly ran to Cielo. "Hi, how are you?" he asked as he grabbed Ceilo's hands compassionately. "I'm..."

"Sáriel, I know." Ceilo smiled as she tried to pry her hands out of Sáriel's grip.

"I see my name gets around." Sáriel smiled. "Ummm..Kaito I will get this lovely lady some clothes...it will be my duty."

"Kaito, Sáriel, Ceilo, hurry up were leaving for the Soul Society. Gather your soldiers, and be quick about it." Castizo ordered. Castizo had black hair and dark black eyes, Ceilo stared in them and felt lost. "And can someone please put some clothes on her."

Okay sorry I know its pretty short but I didnt have enough time to write it all but chapter 2 will be up by midnight tomorrow so yeah we need more arrancar so if you could...thanks. Im about to start on chap 2 so we might have it tonite.

And remember that is not my email address so dont pm me...

pm deziray87

or email me at

lataray2 yahoo. com


	2. AvS:PTS Chap2 Do You Feel It Too?

Thanks for the reviews for chapter 1...i hope you like chapter 2 even better.

I want to give thanks to the following:

ang5523, KenShogun, kira kurosachi, To Tired To Log In!, Pikadude, X Mayumi, Wolf Writer101, SwordOfMagus, Oemmel, yura ichihara, Hana Ryuuzaki, UnknownToTheThought, Favor, Corran Griffin, and vampirepriest, CO Raven, Blood and Iron, crimsonhyourinmaru, Xx Trinity xX, Okibimaru, Bored – Vizard, Xenocold, Relden Calder, MazdaKitsune.

Disclaimer: I dont own any Bleach characters except my Ocs. I dont own any characters the gracious people above let me use.

Akira Tsubasa lay there on the brightly colored orange roof, with his manga in his hands, smiling he closed his book and looked at the sun. Akira grabbed his Tsukikei, a giant sword that was wrapped in bandages, and placed it on his back. There was a sudden breeze as the wind whistled, and blew his haori and his black hair and smiled once more as his brown eyes studied the Serietei. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. For the past couple months there were less Hollow attacks in the real world. It was just a feeling he had, he paid it no mind. But he suddenly felt sick to his stomach, it wasn't like he was about to throw up, he had another feeling, he felt like someone was watching him. He slowly looked to his left then slowly to his right, then swiftly jumped from rooftop to rooftop back to the Squad 6 Headquarters.

Elsewhere in the Seiretei

Ariel laughed as she looked at Nagi, lose again to Yorishiro. "Why do you always fight Yorishiro anyway, Nagi?" Ariel is a tall girl and she lets her long black hair flow down her back, it covers the symbol on her haori.

"I don't it just something we do." Yorishiro said almost in a monotone manner. Yorishiro is shorter than Ariel and Nagi and has black hair and brown eyes. "Thanks for the battle Nagi." He smiled gently and walked back towards the Squad 11 headquarters.

"Yeah, what he said." Nagi told her. Nagi quickly tied her green-greyish hair back in a double-pony tail, she always takes it down when she fights Yorishiro. "And plus..." Nagi looked at Yorishiro walk slowly into the distance and smiled as her expression softened. "Its the only time I can see him smile."

"I guess, if your into a guy that is expressionless and shows almost little emotion, then go for it." Ariel smiled.

Nagi's cheeks turned pink. "No...i mean. He's just like me...we are both aggressive in battle and we both love a good fight."

"Well duh, you aren't in Squad 11 for anything." Ariel smiled. "Just tell him how you feel."

"Yeah, you should." a lazy voice told Nagi.

Upon the hearing of this voice, Ariel and Nagi almost jumped out of their skin. They slowly turned around and looked down at a teen with black hair and crimson eyes and haori that had singe marks all around the edges and cuts near the sleeves. "Captain Moujuu!"

"So...are you two done with all the tasks I gave you?" Reikoku Moujuu asked them.

"Ummm...we were just getting to them." they told him.

"Well forget about it." Reikoku looked up at the sky. "Somethings not right, some of us Captains have been feeling it lately. So here is what I want you to do, go to the training area and train until your palms are blood red from holding your hilt so hard. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, Sir." Nagi and Ariel saluted and quickly ran to the Squad 11 headquarters.

Once Nagi and Ariel were in the distance, Reikoku smirked. "So do you feel it too?" he turned around to see a man that had a wide smile on his face and was somewhat lanky and has purple hair that was shaped like a jesters hat.

"Yeah, I do, its kind of funny actually. I can predict something major is going to take place, but I can't imagine whatever it could be." Jack told him in a cheerful, british accent. "The cards never lie Reikoku, instead of telling your subordinates to get ready maybe you should too."

"Jack, maybe you should too," Reikoku smirked. "I mean you have no subordinates at all, it just you. So if your strong enough for the challenge of going against whatever is out there by your self. Go by all means. I think it will be funny to see your corpse on the battleground."

"Oh, ho, ho!" Jack laughed. "Do you still hold a grudge? You should really let that go and plus, I believe it will be you that will be mangled out on the battleground, surrounded by your own blood. Like I said earlier, the cards don't lie." Jack's smile grew wider. "So with that I bid you farewell, and hahahahaha." Jack turned around back into the bushes and laughed until his voice was no longer audible.

So there Reikoku stood alone in the enclosed field in front of Squad 11 and gazed into the sky. "One day, I will shove those cards up his ass." Reikoku mumbled. He took a deep breath, then turned to the Headquarters of his squad.

There is the first part of Chapter 2..i hope you like it. Read and review if you want so...yea. Dont forget Create your own Arrancar and Soul Reaper is still up.

You know the drill..if you have any questions

lataray2 yahoo. com


	3. AvS:PTS Chap3 Remeber Whos The 1 and 3

So im feeling good about chapter 2 pt. 1 I just posted it so I think imma go head and start pt2

I like to give thanks to the following:

ang5523, KenShogun, kira kurosachi, To Tired To Log In!, Pikadude, X Mayumi, Wolf Writer101, SwordOfMagus, Oemmel, yura ichihara, Hana Ryuuzaki, UnknownToTheThought, Favor, Corran Griffin, and vampirepriest, CO Raven, Blood and Iron, crimsonhyourinmaru, Xx Trinity xX, Okibimaru, Bored – Vizard, Xenocold, Relden Calder, MazdaKitsune.

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach. I dont own any of the OC that the people above let me use and once again I give thanks to them. I only own the few OC I have in this story.

Cielo quickly put on a white thigh-length yukata with petticoats underneath and a red underskirt that goes to the knees with a red and black obi that was wrapped around her waist with black stockings, with white shoes. She touched her left hip to try to sooth the tattoo that was just placed there. She picked up her sheathed sword and studied herself in the mirror once more before finally coming out of the room.

"Wow, thats a lot." Sáriel told her. "But I'm still a little disappointed."

"What do you mean?" Cielo asked as Sáriel escorted her down the corridor of Las Noches.

"Well lets just say..." Sáriel began.

"Sáriel, Cielo, hurry up now were leaving in 20 minutes," Kaito yelled down the corridor causing them to run towards him. "Wait did you tell Liam?"

"Why even bother" Sáriel asked. "He's just gonna mope around and ruin the pleasure of slaughtering blood with his negativity.

"Well, if he wants to atone let him atone. He still a killer no matter what," Kaito said with a smile. Unknowing to Kaito and Sáriel, Liam was right behind them. "The blood he shed at the first war, was legendary, I was afraid of him for a second, those eyes, thats how you know you are about to die, Cielo, I'm going to tell you now, Liam was the only human among us back then, and he single handedly wiped out the entire Squad 11, until he was killed by..." by this time Sáriel had realized Liam was behind him and nudged Kaito to stop.

Liam fixed his straw hat and looked at Cielo and Cielo looked at Liam. "What are you looking at?" Liam.

"Oh, I am sorry, I just was admiring how you have your bang over our eye, I think its kinda cute." Cielo laughed uneasily.

Hmmm, thanks I guess, I just came to tell you all...I'm not going, I'm not going to further slaughter innocent people, just so you can destroy Earth to make it a haven for our people, we have all we need right here." Liam said as he turned around to go back down the hallway.

"Shut up, with your pointless rants," Castizo told Liam. Castizo pitch black hair complimented his black eyes, the remains of his mask looked like a headband with spiked corners. His shihakshou arm and legs part had black strips similar to a tigers. "You are what you are, and I am sick and tired of you trying to make amends with yourself, you are what you are...a killer."

This struck a nerve in Liam he unsheathed his Shitsumeikage and held it pointed at Castizo's neck. "Do you realize what I go through each night? The nightmares, the children and women I slaughtered. Do you realize you guys were already dead, if I die...I'm goin to Hell. And I dont know what it matters, if you think about it, were they not Hollows at some point in their life. I mean when they die on Earth, are they not Hollows until they are sent to the Soul Society? So whats really the difference between them and us?"

"First of all..." Castizo told Liam as he walked into Shitsumeikage until the tip of the blade was in his neck. "Don't you ever in your life point your blade at me unless you want to die, because I will personally summon the gates and throw you in there myself. You are acting like you were the only one that killed some one in the first war, I slaughtered the whole East and West Rukigon in 10 hours and I believe it took you that long to demolish Squad 11. Second of all, remember who you are talking too, do not forget who is the 1 and who is 3." At this time Castizo released a small portion of his Spiritual Pressure, causing Cielo to fall to her knees and Sáriel to brace his self while Liam lowered his sword and Kaito just stood still, and actually looked serious for a second.

_How is his pressure this intense?_ Sáriel thought. _ I've never seen Castizo release his reiatsu, and after what I just felt, I don't want to._

Kaito walked over to Cielo, took his hands out of his pockets, and picked her up and held her in his arms. "Castizo, come on, she's not ready."

"Now we are leaving, and I swear on my own body, you will be the first to kill someone. Do I make myself clear?"

Liam looked away and sheathed his sword and mumbled. "Fine."

"Now lets go. Blanca and the others are going to meet us with our Fraccion. Lets go!" Castizo stepped back a bit and let the blood from the tiny hole the tip of the blade made trickle down his neck and walked over casually in front of Kaito and Cielo, Liam, and Sáriel. "Garganta!" Castizo unsheated his sword and slashed at the air causing a black rip out of no where and slowly walked in it, then he was followed by the rest.

Like always if any questions. Email me at

lataray2 yahoo. com


	4. AvS:PTS Chap4 Captains Unite

Yeah, sorry for the delays, ive been real sick, but as they say the show must go on..

As always I would like to thank the following:

ang5523, KenShogun, kira kurosachi, To Tired To Log In!, Pikadude, X Mayumi, Wolf Writer101, SwordOfMagus, Oemmel, yura ichihara, Hana Ryuuzaki, UnknownToTheThought, Favor, Corran Griffin, and vampirepriest, CO Raven, Blood and Iron, crimsonhyourinmaru, Xx Trinity xX, Okibimaru, Bored – Vizard, Xenocold, Relden Calder, MazdaKitsune, and Kideyoshi Kaito.

Disclaimer: AS you all know... I dont own Bleach, or any of its ideas, I dont own any of the characters that the people I have listed above have let me use.

Also, it has occurred to me that I have accidently been leaving out the age which is a vital part of the description so I will put them in.

The sun shined brightly on the brown and white wooden chessboard and in front of the pieces sat Raven and Wood. It was serene and peaceful and aside from the clacking of the wooden chess pieces was the chirping of the birds and the sound of the quiet breeze that past by almost every 5 seconds.

"This is very thoughtful and all Raven but how am I going to play?" Wood smiled. Wood's spiky brown hair and his haori especially the sleeves of the haori followed the wind as it blew by.

Raven cleaned his rectangular glasses on his haori and as he put them back on he looked at Wood. "Oh, I'm sorry, I keep forgetting, thats how good you are." he smiled. Raven called over a female sekikan that was passing by, she walk over to Raven and Wood, she quickly glanced at a boy, that just graduated the Academy, that she had killed to take his uniform, he lay there eyes widened and mouth open as if he was trying to scream. As she became closer Raven noticed her crimson red hair that was in a high ponytail on the right side of her head and bangs on the left side of her forehead while the rest fell down until it met her shoulders, but what stuck out the most was a strange clip she had on her head that held her bangs.

"Hi, could you help?" Wood politely smiled.

The girl looked at Wood and noticed that he had no arms, "Of course, I'm Akane."

"Hmm, did you hear?" Raven asked as he moved his piece.

"Hear what?" Wood replied. Wood whispered the move in Akane's ear and she moved Wood's piece.

"About that whole, "bad feeling" thing?" Raven said as he propped his glasses back on his nose with his index finger then slowly moved another piece

"Not really, enlighten me." Wood said. Then he whispered in Akane's ear, moving a piece.

"Well, supposedly, there is suppose to be something bad going down, but I think its just something that Commander Hideyoshi says to keep us on our toes." Raven laughed as he moved his piece. "Its funny actually, now that I think about it," Akane moved a piece for Wood. "We really don't see him, we just hear about him...I mean the only person that passes his decree's is Kawatta." he quickly captured Wood's piece.

"Well, maybe, he doesnt want to be seen?" Wood laughed. He whispered in Akane's ear and she moved another piece, capturing one of Ravens .

"I don't mean to interrupt, but how are you a captain with no arms?" Akane asked Raven moved a piece.

"Well, back in the day," he stopped and whispered in her ear and she moved another piece. "There was a war between the Hollows and the Soul Reaper, and I lost my arms."

As Raven moved his piece, Akane asked, "Yea, but how are you still a Captain?" Wood whispered in her ear and she moved another piece.

"Well, there was this old captain named Sáriel, and he fought real hard for me to keep my rank, but sadly, shortly after that he disappeared.

"Oh, yeah, I remember him!" Raven smiled as he moved a piece. "Yura, says that she can see the future...she says that Sáriel is coming back," Raven looked a little serious, causing the light to cover both his frames. "She also said, that the man with no fingers will ironically cut the strings of fate for the Soul Society."

Akane glanced up. "Oh, really, now?" Wood asked. Raven noticed how Wood's demeanor changed, how his tone was more malicious. "And how many people know this allegation?"

"Just me," Raven told him. "But there is a few things that maybe you can clear up for me, if you don't mind. Like for instance, the girl, that pin that is on her uniform shows that she just got here from the academy, now correct me if I'm wrong, but the so called prodigy from the academy was a male right? But nevermind that, simple typo, but this..." he chuckled. "This is the good part, that "clip" thats holding her hair up, I know what it really is. Do you think I am that simple minded. She's an Arrancar and you haven't been whispering moves into her ear, you've been whispering vantage points, is my guess, since you've been playing like crap," Wood looked down at the board and noticed that his Queen had already been captured. "You shouldn't have brought her out so early, a rookie move that only a beginner, or someone that never has played a day in their life, but just knows enough to get by, would do. I'm head of Reasearch, you don't think I would have noticed her?"

"Akane, give Mr. Kanzaki, a round of applause for me please." Wood grinned as he and Akane stood up. "I can't believe, that one of you simple minded Soul Reaper, actually have a brain, you know I've actually been on to someone following me, for months, trying so hard to hide their meek Spiritual Pressure, I just didn't know who, but now thanks to you." Wood winced a little as pitch black arms slowly ripped through the sleeves of his haori, he clutched the top part of his uniform with his new hands and ripped it from his chest, on Wood's shoulder were skulls and there was a hole through the middle of both his hands. "I have to reveal, the real me." He raised his balled fist, as Raven reached for the hilt of his sword when he realized that he left it at his quarters. Raven raised his gloved left hand when but to no avail, Wood swiftly punched Raven in the face, Raven spit blood on the chessboard, and fell unconscious.

"Checkmate," Wood laughed. "Akane, lets go, we have about 10 minutes tops until someone can no longer since his Pressure.

"But he isn't dead, want me to kill him?" Akane asked.

"No, he's a decent chess player, we'll let him live.." he slowly turned around and got on one knee. "For now."

Akane smiled. "Piggyback ride!" she jumped on Wood's back and they flickered away.

"RING THE ALARM, PROTECT THE GATES, NOW DO IT NOW!!"

Risa looked in the mirror she sighed as she tied half her long, silky black hair in a bun with a pin, she wiped the grogginess away from her emerald green eyes, then pressed a hot towel against her tan skin, she got dressed in her sleeveless haori and her deatachable sleeves? She looked at herself in the mirror once more and winked before she grabbed her sheathed Houkatori, which was outfitted with a golden round crossguard and red and gold tassels hanging down from the dark blue hilt. She walked outside her quarters and looked up at the sky, she saw a rip in the sky.

"Has anything come out of it yet?" Risa asked.

"No, Captain Akamatsu," the man told her. "We're just taking safety precautions."

"Good," she raised her left hand directly in front of her and a Hell Butterfly quietly landed on her index finger. "It appears that there is a meeting for all Captains, interesting." she nodded at the guy. "Well then, I guess I should be off." she walked down to meeting grounds.

"So, are we all gathered?" Commander Kaito Hideyoshi asked. Commander Hideyoshi was a wise man that looked about 34, he always had his bright red, hair tied back so meticulously, that no strand of hair stuck out in the front, he looked about 5'7'' and his silvery-blue eyes would often remind you of the moon.

"I believe so," a voice said.

"Sound off!" Commander Hideyoshi ordered as he sat at the head of the white, rectangular table.

"Nenshou, Kawatta, Captain of the Second Squad," Kawatta said as he took a step forward. A boy that looked 13, looked at Hideyoshi directly into Hideyoshi's eyes with his brown eyes, he swept his brown hair, that stopped before it reached his chin, behind his ear as he bowed to Hideyoshi and took his place on the left of the table.

"Devlin, Skylar, Captain of the Third Squad," a girl that looked 18 said as she bowed to Commander Hideyoshi, she smiled as the light refracted off her bright, crystal green eyes a,d moved her long black hair behind her as she sat down on the right side.

"Yukiko, Yuri, Captain of the Fourth Squad," Yuri smiled as she stepped forward and bowed, a young girl, that looked about 16, fixed her wavy black hair in a low ponytail as she sat down next to Kawatta, she looked at the seated Captains with her light brown eyes and nodded at them.

Akamatsu, Arisa, Captain of the Fifth Squad," Risa gently smiled as she bowed to Hideyoshi and sat down next to Skylar.

Tsubasa, Akira, Captain of the Sixth Squad," Akira said as he put away his manga in his kimono. Akira bowed to Hideyoshi and sat down next to Yuri. He ran his hands through his brown hair as he reached in his kimono and pulled back out his manga and studied it with his brown eyes, he looks 17.

"Nakimora, Kaiyen, Captain of the Seventh Squad," Kaiyen, who appears to be 17, said as he nodded to everyone and bowed to Hideyoshi, he placed his long white hair over the back of the chair when he sat down, his pale skin contrasted his eyes, which dimly shined with all the light in the room, he smiled quickly as he sat down next to Arisa.

"Jack, no need to get into last names, I believe we all know each other here," Jack carelessly smirked. "Captain of Squad 8," Jack bowed at Hideyoshi, in a mid-evil manner, he appears to be 15, his purple eyes complemented his purple hair. He sat next to Akira, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Sumire, Shizuka, Captain of the Ninth Squad," Shizuka smiled as she bowed to Hideyoshi, she took her seat next to Kaiyen, letting her raven black, with a green tint, hair flow down to her lap as she closed her forest green eyes.

"Norikuto, Aysel, Captain of the Tenth Squad," A girl that looks about 25, bowed at Hideyoshi, her brown hair, with just the right amount of curls stopped right before it met her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes would occasionally give the male Soul Reapers and Kazu goosebumps. She sat next to Jack who opened his eye for a second just to look at her.

"Moujuu, Reikoku, Captain of the Eleventh Squad," Reikoku bowed at Hideyoshi and took his seat next to Shizuka. He glanced at Jack then closed his eyes and remembered what Jack told him.

flashback

" I believe it will be you that will be mangled out on the battleground, surrounded by your own blood. Like I said earlier, the cards don't lie."

end Flashback

"I have some terrible news," Commander Hideyoshi calmly said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Raven and Wood?" Arisa asked.

"This pertains to both Captain Raven and Captain Wood. It appears that they are missing."

"Commander, what is that giant tear in the sky, and does it have anything to do with the disappearance of Raven and Wood?" Shizuka asked.

"Oh, I forgot, you weren't here for the first war," Akria said. "As you may or may not have learned, Hollows can undergo a transformation, to make them stronger, we call the transformed Hollows, Arrancar. About 50 years ago, way before your time, there was a war, the Hollows tried to take over Earth, my guess is to make it a infinite domain for Hollows, us being the good guys that we are, we stopped them, but we had to let most of them go, to preserve the balance, so they went back to Hueco Mundo, that hole in the sky is an ability they have called Garganta,"

"And to your second part, I don't know," Commander Hideyoshi said. "I can sense Wood's Spirtual Pressure but I can't seem to find Raven's so as of now..."

"Commander, Captains. Sorry for intruding but you have to come see this!!!" a guy shouted as he ran back outside

Commander Hideyoshi and the ten other captains ran outside to see the guy that had just barged in pointing up at the sky. Everyone that was in the both the Sereitei and Rukongai looked up to see millions of Hollows pour from the giant rip in the sky.

"So, they want a rematch, huh?" Reikoku smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Its been awhile since my blade as seen light," Kawatta smiled.

"Hmm, of course you know, this means war." Jack grinned.

Well I hope you like it, next Chapter fight scenes, a lot of fight scenes.


	5. AvS:PTS Chap5 Anything Goes

I would like to thank:

ang5523, KenShogun, kira kurosachi, To Tired To Log In!, Pikadude, X Mayumi, Wolf Writer101, SwordOfMagus, Oemmel, yura ichihara, Hana Ryuuzaki, UnknownToTheThought, Favor, Corran Griffin, and vampirepriest, CO Raven, Blood and Iron, crimsonhyourinmaru, Xx Trinity xX, Okibimaru, Bored – Vizard, Xenocold, Relden Calder, MazdaKitsune.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach ideas, nor the characters that the people above let me use.

Every Squad captain stood in awe as the wind blew feriously blowing their haoris, it was like the earth under them was wailing. They looked at Commander Hideyoshi, waiting for the call that they all knew he was going to make. For a moment, Hideyoshi looked like he was in a deep thought before he finally told them in a stolid tone. "Anything goes." The captains nodded in agreement and dispersed.

The girl with milky brown eyes and pale white skin stood face to face a large beast-like Hollow, she brushed her black hair from her eyes and raised her kimono's torn sleeves and grabbed her bloody side, she winced as she picked up her sword from the ground and pointed it at the large Hollow, she smiled, "Is that all you got?"

"HAHAHA! You little girl, you won't stop until you die, won't you?" the large Hollow called out. "It really doesn't matter, Hellhound, never loses a match." the large beast, a black dog with a gaping hole in the middle of his showing, white, rib cage, his ear were on top head and alert, with a dog like mask and his lips outlined in red, he had three little black lines on his mask's cheek, and his beady, little yellow eyes fixed on Yura. They ran towards each other Yura swung her Hitsuzen, and Hellhound parried with his left razor sharp claw. Yura swung for his head, but Hellhound dodged and head-butted her in her stomach. He then pinned her down by sitting on her and raised his claw to his face and gently brushed it against her cheek. "Don't worry I like playing with my meat first." Hellhound stuck his claws in Yura's leg. She screamed. "Oh, we have a screamer; I like screamers, but I love the one who cry, lets see if I can get a tear to drop from those eyes." He raised his claws for an attack, but he felt something hit him in the side of his head, he looked to see it was a rock. "Who dares to interrupt my fun?"

"What took you so long?" Yura smiled. Both Yura and Hellhound turned there heads to a small girl that seemed kind of sad, she had white porcelain skin and black hair that was in ponytails on the side of her head. Her kimono blew in the wind, she grabbed her zipper, a ring with three crosses on it, and pulled it down, unzipping it, the sleeves were tight around the top of her arm but when it passed the elbow it loosened up, it almost becomes a dress, it ruffles at the stomach and is short in the front and is long in the back. "Yuraiki." Yuraiki smiled as she opened her eyes, a shade of crimson.

"I'm sorry, those little ones are, lets say, troublesome, but I got here as soon as I could," she gently smiled.

"Oh, there is two of them, this is going to be fun, I will kill her in front of you, then I can play with you," the Hollow laughed.

Yuraiki ran towards Hellhound, unsheathing her Evangeline, she stabbed Hellhound in the arm. The Hollow yelled and swiped at Yuraiki's face, Yuraiki parried by raising her zanpakuto directly infront of her face.

"Oh, I haven't had this much fun in a while," Hellhound smiled.

Yuraiki causiously walked over to Yura and helped her on her feet. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay," she smiled, but it was followed by a wince and she grabbed the spot of her wound.

"It hurt you!" Yuraiki said in disbelief as she looked at Yura's wound.

"Yea, but I'm okay, Yuraiki, lets just take it down," Yura told her. Yuraiki nodded and they both raised their zanpakuto at the Hollow.

"Oh, you think you can actually kill me, you both look like little girls," Hellhound told them as he stood on his hindlegs, towering above Yura and Yuraki. "So, lets have fun."

Kazuko Yamikaze slowly dipped her left foot into the hot spring. She slowly stripped down from her uniform and moaned as she submerged herself. She quickly arose to the surface and ran her fingers through her wet red hair, she looked at the other females that were about to join her, she grinned. The girls, who were about to come out there robes, dipped their feet in, and they all moaned in pleasure, when all of a sudden, Captain Nenshou appeared. "No, no, you wouldn't." Kazu cried.  
"Please, please, please, no!"

"That just aint right," Kawatta told her sternly as he shook his head.

"Well, now that I think about it," a busty blond, with blue eyes said as she titlted her head. "This doesn't feel right,"

"Yea, I kind of thought the same too," a brunette with light green eyes, agreed in a New York accent.

"Let's go," the blond said.

"Wait, wait, ladies, ladies," she stood up. "I aim to please."

The females walked away and Kawatta followed them.

"No...No...NOOOOO!!" Kazuko yelled as she was surrounded by steam.

Kazuko quickly sat up in the purple couch of Squad 8 headquarters, she breathed quick breaths as she placed her hand over her chest, to calm herself. "It was only a dream, it was only a dream." She got up from the couch and looked disappointed at the meager surroundings. "Of course, that only happens in the movies." she chuckled.

"Kazu, have you been sleep this whole time?" Yuri asked. Yuri's brown eyes stared into Kazuko's blue eyes. Yuri has dark hair with a natural pink highlight. "There is a war outside, and your sleeping? This is very unprofessional."

"Yuri don't get your power tie in a bunch," Kazuko said. "I had that dream again."

"The one were you're surrounded by beautiful women and sake?" Yuri asked.

"No," she reached under the couch. "The one with the hot spring." she pulled out her zanpakuto from under it.

"Oh, that one, sorry to hear that," Yuri told her as she turned around.

"Don't worry, at least I have you," Kazuko smiled as she secured her zanpakuto on her back.

"No, I have Kaiyen, we've been over this Kazu, multiple times." Yuri sighed.

"Fine," Kazuko frowned. "Let's do this before the Captain comes back."

They opened the door and directly in front of them were Hollows, of different variety, sneering in pleasure at the sight of two small girls in front of them.

"I got the small one," a humanoid Hollow said aloud.

The bottom lip of Kazuko quivered. "I AM NOT SMALL!!" she ran towards the Hollow and dropkicked him right in the face, sending him crashing into the wall behind them. "Who else?"

The Hollows all circled around Kazuko and Yuri causing them to sigh. "Kido number..."

All the other captains had just dispearsed when Reikoku saw a Hell Butterfly going towards Commander Hideyoshi. Reikoku turned his head to see it land on Hideyoshi's hand. "Oh, I see, its a shame." Hideyoshi shook his head. "Those poor people."

"Excuse me, what's going on Commander Hideyoshi?" Reikoku asked.

"The Rukongai is under heavy Hollow attack, those poor people, they have no way to defend themselves. This should be a time of peace was going on nowadays?"

"I don't know sir, but I do know this, Squad 11 will protect all 320 districts of Rukongai," Reikoku bowed.

"Hmm, okay then, go." Hideyoshi said as he walked back in his office.

"Thank you, sir" he quickly flashstepped to the headquarters of his squad.


	6. AvS:PTS Chap6 Enter Akira Tsubasa

YES I finally got my comp back... sorry bout the wait but I got my computer back...bad grades. So yea... sorry bout that.

Like always I want to thank:ang5523, KenShogun, kira kurosachi, To Tired To Log In!, Pikadude, X Mayumi, Wolf Writer101, SwordOfMagus, Oemmel, yura ichihara, Hana Ryuuzaki, UnknownToTheThought, Favor, Corran Griffin, vampirepriest, CO Raven, Blood and Iron, crimsonhyourinmaru, Xx Trinity xX, Okibimaru, Bored – Vizard, Xenocold, Relden Calder, MazdaKitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Akira Tsubasa was sitting on the roof of his headquarters reading his manga in which he was halfway through. He smiled, it was a long time before he read a manga this well put together, but sadly his smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked up to see that the small hole of light was slowly being consumed by the gloomy dark gray clouds that were brought from the Hollow hole. "I hate Hollows," Akira murmured to himself. He looked up and searched for another breach of light, he nodded as he saw one and quickly ran to it. He jumped from roof to roof to get to his light nothing would stand in his way, but by misfortune, he looked down to see a fellow Soul Reaper being attacked by several small Hollows. He jumped down landing on one of the Hollows. He smirked as he placed his manga in his kimono and grabbed the hilt of his sword with his free hand. He raised the bandaged sword above his head, allowing the little Hollows to marvel and giving the low level Soul Reaper time to escape. "You interrupted my light," he said as he looked up to see that the light had already been covered up by the clouds. "Tch, Tch ,Tch thats bad for you." The bandages on the sword began to unravel as Akira released a small portion of his spiritual pressure, he smirked as a thick that looked much like an upside down "Y" sword with an intricate blue design on the top and bottom and oval sky blue gems on both sides. Akira held the sword with his right hand and with his free one pulled his manga back out. _This shouldn't take long, I might as well finish this chapter._ He thought. "Well I shouldn't keep you all waiting." The Hollows looked confused for a minute. "That means you...attack." Once they didn't attack, Akira looked at them, he studied their eyes, he realized that they weren't staring at him, they were staring past him. His eyes widened as he looked out the corner of his eye, he saw a figure walking nonchalantly towards them, he turned around and looked at the figure hiself. _ This spiritual pressure is amazing, I mean, its growing with each step it takes._ "Who are you?" Akira called out to the figure. No answer. "I'll say it again. Who are you?" Once again no answer, Akira's grip on his sword tightened as he moved it to his side, causing a short, cold wind to follow.

"Who I am, is not of importance to you, Akira of Squad 6," The figure said as he grew nearer. Akira studied the figure closely, and saw that the person was tall and had black hair that was stopped at his shoulders and a red dreadlock remained bouncing of his forehead with each step he took. He smiled, "What you should worry about, is your back."

Akira quickly turned around to see that the Hollows were finally attacking, the humanoid type Hollows ran towards Akira and circled around him, Akira raised his blade high into the air and put his manga back in his kimono, he looked almost sad as he looked up into the sky, and watched as snow started to fall, and single snowflake fell onto his cheek, quickly his frown faded into a smile. "I haven't had to drawn you in a long time, I'm sorry Rin, but today, me and you will once again do what we have to do to protect the innocent and destroy the malice, Rin, are you ready?"

"Oh, please." the figure swiftly unsheathed his sword as he ran towards the Hollows, slicing them up very fast. "Now was that so hard?" he wiped the blood from the Hollows on his shinigami uniform.

"Ahh, I see your a Soul Reaper, I appreciate the help, we need more people like you around." Akira laughed as he noticed the boy in a Soul Reaper uniform, with the right sleeve ripped off. "But it is awfully strange how I've never seen you before.

"Quite to the contrary, Akira," the boy smiled. He turned around to reveal his Hollow mask on the back of his head, grining. "You see this and this..." he turned back around to face Akira and pointed at his right arm shoulder. For the first time akira noticed the tattoos that went up and down his arm, and what looked like to be a hole. "...This proves that I'm not what you think I am, I'm not even close to your expectations, you know I was watching you earlier, and it doesn't look like you are that strong, I mean to come and think about it, you keep your head in that manga, you see reading that has clouded your senses, how could you not feel my amazing spiritual pressure? But it really didnt matter because I won't even give YOU ENOUGH TIME TO BREATH!!" he boy ran towards Akira with great speed and Akira just managed to parry causing ice to form around the blade of the boy. "Whats this?"

"My zanpakuto, Rin are you ready? Well then lets get goin, shall we?"

"Kid, I like you, too bad, we have to do this..." the boy smiled as he put force on the blade.

Akira responded with the same amount of force. "Can I know the name of the brave warrior, for you grave of course."

"Karasu Hattori."

Sorry so short but I just got my stuff back and I wanted yall to know that I havent quit and Im still doin it.


	7. AvS:PTS Chap7 No Mercy No Pity No Tears

Xenocold is right...i do have a lot to make up...well lets get started.

Liam looked up at the sky, then at his hands, drenched in blood. He breathed heavily, "No mercy for the weak, No pity for the dying, No tears for the slain," he started to chuckle shortly after that it turned into a maniacal laugh. He walked down the headquarters of Squad 11, thats when he saw a figure standing tall among the dead bodies. "Oh, we got a live one," he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Your not gonna intimidate me, as a matter of a fact nothin you do can even move me," he said. A teen with tan skin, black hair, and crimson eyes walked into the light from the nearby mirror. "So lets see how tough you..." he unsheathed his sword. "Truly are."

"Ahhh, you talk a big game for a lesser chair seat," Liam smiled as he raised his sword.

"Well, as of now." the boy walked over to the Captain,who lay sprawled on the floor, slowly took off his haori, and put it on. "Reikoku Moujuu, is the captain of Squad 11."

Reikoku charged towards Liam with a killing strike, Liam quickly parried and stabbed Reikoku in his arm. Reikoku screamed in pain. He punched Liam in the face and back flipped further back. Liam growled silently, he ran towards Reikoku, kneeing him in the stomach then punching him in the cheek, causing him to fly through the wall. Reikoku quickly recovered from the fall by flipping up with his left hand, he quickly ran towards Liam who in turn was running towards him. They met with their swords, the met with the same force blow after blow.

"Your starting to bore me, I think that I will kill you now, I've studied you long enough, and I know all your moves, you attack to much, you should have more strategy." Liam smiled. "And plus, Shitsumeikage, has already tasted your blood." Liam put more pressure on his blade, causing Reikoku to fall ton his knee.

"You bastard, I will kill you," Reikoku tried to raise back up but Liam was just to strong. _So this is how it ends, huh? I had a good run._

"Don't count my poor friend out yet," a boy with purple hair said in a cockney accent. "How bout we have some fun first?" Jack pulled out a his zanpakuto.

Looking at it, Liam laughed, "What is that? Is that a flute?"

"The Fool never disappoints," Jack grinned. "So come, have at me."

Liam looked at Reikoku and kicked him, sending him flying, and ran towards Jack slashing furiously. Jack nimbly dodged each one still retaining that grin. Jack played a tune on the flute, suddenly the flute glowed a bright purple, it stretched out to a long sword with a thin string connecting a bell to the purple hilt. Jack started to parry the blows that Liam dealt, Jack flipped back a couple of times and slashed at the air, turning it into waves of energy, which were heading straight towards Liam. Liam dodged most of them but one left a big, deep gash on his left arm.

"And here I thought, you were able to kill. You're weak, and my blade is already tired of your presence." Jack sneered, but quickly changed back to a grin. Jack slowly walked towards Liam.

Liam snapped out of his daydream as he felt the tap of Cielo, he looked at her and smiled a very small smile. "Thank you for waking me from that nightmare."

Cielo smiled, "Your welcome."

"Where's everyone else," Liam asked as he looked around.

"They left with out you," Cielo said. "They said you were in that "mood"."

"WHAT!" Why would you let them? There going to slaughter innocent people, people that can't defend themselves." Liam ran towards the Rukongai and Cielo followed.

Senna's long purple hair bounced up and down as she ran towards Yuraiki and Yura, she glanced at them with her dark red eyes, she looked a little worried. "Are you to alright?"

"Oh, were fine," Yura said as she grabbed her arm.

"Your bleeding," Rita frowned as she saw the gash on Yura's arm. Rita pushed her orange hair behind her ear. "We should get you to 4."

"No, 4 is probably overcrowded, we should bother them with anything." Yura said sternly. "And plus, you should be asking him if he's alright." Yura pointed at the Hollow who was cut it half from the waist. "Yuraiki went a little overboard."

"Well he shouldn't have hurt you," Yuraiki smiled.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Kazu yelled from afar as she waved. The girls looked to see who was yelling, they smiled and waved back

"Yeah," Yura laughed. "I wish you all would stop asking me that."

Kazu and Yuri joined with the rest of the girls as they circled around the dead Hollow.

"So, what do we do with it?" Kazu asked as she poked its eye with her sheath. The Hollow stirred a little causing everyone to quickly put their hands on the hilts of their swords. "Now that was actually a little bit scary."

"Please dont do that again," Yuri pleaded.

Maeda sheathed his Byakko and walked away from the freshly slain Hollow. He sighed as he jumped on to the roof, his sharp brown eyes scanned the horizon, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of the sun, but to no avail. He looked down at the deep gash on his leg, crimson blood covering tan skin, he sighed once more. _I just took a bath too._ He wind blew his short silver spiky hair and his shinigami uniform as he sat to rest. He yawned, feeling that his eyes were a bit droopy, he slowly closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a kick in his side, he opened his eyes to see Captain Nenshou Kawatta.

"Get up, we have work to do."

"But Captain, I'm too tired."

"Shut the f up and deal with it."

Nenshou extended his hand, Maeda grabbed it and Nenshou pulled him up. "So Captain were are we going?"

"Something isn't right, there is no way Wood and Raven would be absent from the meeting, we're going to go find them," Nenshou smiled as they jumped from roof to roof.

I hope you like it folks.


	8. AvS:PTS Chap8 Lets Protect The Rukongai

ang5523, KenShogun, kira kurosachi, To Tired To Log In!, Pikadude, X Mayumi, Wolf Writer101, SwordOfMagus, Oemmel, yura ichihara, Hana Ryuuzaki, UnknownToTheThought, Favor, Corran Griffin, and vampirepriest, CO Raven, Blood and Iron, crimsonhyourinmaru, Xx Trinity xX, Okibimaru, Bored – Vizard, Xenocold, Relden Calder, MazdaKitsune, Luckystar430, Ninjitsu15,

kitsune destiny, GinIchimaru321, and Senna the vaizard. - Thank you for letting me place your characters into my story

Kaito wiped his sword of blood as he watched the family scatter. He smiled as he walked casually through the house he stepped over the bodies. "Come on this isn't fun if you run." Kaito used Sonído, appearing right in front of the man, and with a clear slash of his sword, he cut the man's leg off. The man yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. You know Castizo don't know what he's missing." he said aloud, hoping his teammates heard him. And with another clean slash, despite the man's plead for his life, he slit the man's throat. Suddenly, Kaito looked serious and bored at the same time, he sheathed his sword, put his hands in his pockets, and walked out the house, stepping over the man.

"Well its not his fault." Sáriel told him as he caught up with Kaito. "He said he had business to handle. So I guess, it was that important. Sáriel looked at the sky to see more Hollows coming out of the Garganta. "Wow they are really coming out aren't they?"

"You know sometimes I wonder...what are we doin?" Kaito asked as he looked at the sky too.

"Not you too, you're letting Liam get to you, just relax and do what you do best," Sáriel smiled as he raised his hand, pointing it at the house in front of them, and used Cero, blowing up the house. He laughed as the house blazed up and crumbled before them. He pointed his hands at other houses, doing the same. "Hey, where is Blanca?"

"Oh, she said, she's going to go find Akane."

"Ahh..." Sáriel raised his hand again, blowing up another house. "Ready to move to the next district?"

­

Reikoku Moujuu stood in front of his headquarters, walked in, seeing that no one was in there he walked back outside. He braced his self on the ground and released a massive amount of reiatsu. The other squad members of Squad 11 felt the reiatsu, they quickly stopped what they were doing, and swiftly moved to their headquarters. Once all members were there, they lined up in order of rank. "Squad 11, sound off."

"Ariel, lieutenant of Squad 11," Ariel shouted as she quickly flicked her head causing her hair to fall behind her ear. She looked down at Reikoku and noticed his expression. _ I wonder whats wrong, he's usually so carefree and lazy, but he actually looks determined, but hurt. I want to ask whats wrong but its not my place. I'll just ask later._

"Tariken Wellen, 3rd seat." A werewolf with brown fur and golden eyes, he stood up right and talked with eloquence.

"Yoshrio Ikeda, 4th seat." A man about twenty said as he removed his hand from the hilt of his sheathed sword. He looked at Reikoku with his brown eyes and stood at attention.

"Aizawa Nagi, 5th seat." Aizawa looked at Yoshiro, then quickly looked at Reikoku, she reached behind her head and arranged her green-grey hair into a pony tail along the base of her neck.

"And last but not least...introducing the one the only...Kyo Nanasawa!!!" Kyo shouted into a microphone. He smiled and noticed that Ariel and Aizawa were holding back their laughs. He looked at Reikoku, who looked dead serious. He put his microphone back into his kimono, but then pulled out a lime green feather boa and wrapped it around his neck. He moved his dark, dark green hair above the boa. "Dont you think this boa compliments my eyes?" he batted his pale green eyes.

"Kyo!! This is not the time for play, I have some very bad news." Reikoku said solemnly. "There are Hollows, decimating the rukongai, we have to move fast. We are going to cover all 320 districts of it. We are going to protect it with our hearts and our souls, and I better see you all wiping blood from your eyes." he smirked as he saw Yoshiro and Aizawa's eyes sparkle. "Do we have any questions?"

"Yea just one," Kaiyen Nakimora smiled as he appeared in next to Reikoku. "Can I tag along?"

"Captain Nakimora, I was wondering when you were gonna bless us with your presence."

"Well, I felt that burst of reiatsu, so I knew it had to be important, and seeing how most of the females are out fighting Hollows, I need some physical." he widely smiled.

"And why not, let Squad 10 join in the protection of the most under appreciated section of the Soul Society," Aysel Norikuto said also appearing next to Reikoku. "If you don't mind me and my lieutenant would like to join your party.

Uingu Raikou appeared behind Aysel. Uingu looked at the squad 11 with his green eyes. And the first thing that squad 11 noticed was the scar next to his right eye. "No mean to rush sir, but..."

"Ah, yes, like I said earlier, this is a mission of utmost importance, given to me directly from Commander Kaito. So without further wait, lets go."

Liam, followed by Cielo, arrived at the remains of Rukongai West 76, to see houses on fire and bodies mangled in the aftermath, lifeless. Liam fell to his knees, "The suffering these people must have felt, the pain, they had no way to defend themselves against them."

"But isn't that what we do?" Cielo asked.

"You don't even understand...this isn't us..."

"What do you mean."

"There is someone bigger pulling the strings, playing us like pawns," Liam grimaced, he balled his fist of tight and banged it against the rubble, causing a big crack to form, splitting the earth. "I'm going to kill him for this, I swear it on my life."

"Who is it?" Cielo asked.

"I'll explain it later, we have to catch up with the others first, we have to put a end to the massacre."


	9. AvS:PTS Chap9 Why WoodWhy?

ang5523, KenShogun, kira kurosachi, To Tired To Log In!, Pikadude, X Mayumi, Wolf Writer101, SwordOfMagus, Oemmel, yura ichihara, Hana Ryuuzaki, UnknownToTheThought, Favor, Corran Griffin, and vampirepriest, CO Raven, Blood and Iron, crimsonhyourinmaru, Xx Trinity xX, Okibimaru, Bored – Vizard, Xenocold, Relden Calder, MazdaKitsune, Luckystar430, Ninjitsu15,

kitsune destiny, GinIchimaru321, and Senna the vaizard. - - I thank you

Disclaimer: I dont own bleach.

"Reign over the darkness...Tsukikei." Akira panted as he raised his zanpakuto horizontally in front of him. Tsukikei's blade was surrounded by an orb of pitch dark blackness, and slowly the hilt lost it's color and turned white. "You should actually be grateful, you are the first to meet my second shikai." Akira told him as his zanpakuto underwent transformation. He sighed as he limped a very small step forward. "So, I'm going to tell you now, avoid the darkness and stay in the light."

Hattori looked directly into Akira's eyes, and laughed. "Well then I guess you haven't had the pleasure of meeting my blade." Hattori took a step forward, allowing the blood to drip down from his left hand, he placed it on his hilt, slowly drawing his zanpakuto. "You see, when I'm not in my secondary form...it controls the shadows, so I guess...no, I know...This will be interesting."

Akira cracked a smile from the corner of his mouth and nodded. Hattori changed his stance a little shifting his legs, putting his weight on his left leg, then nodded himself. They ran towards each other, clanging their zanpakutos with each strike, and on the occasion they would meet in a faceoff, but quickly would dispatch each other, falling feet from each other, then running back toward each other. They met at stalemate once more, and flew back no more then 5 feet.

"I see I won't beat you by ordinary means," Akira said in a calm manner. "That giant blade you hold on to, will fall to your knees by the time I'm done with you."

"Oh, big words, well, can you..." he paused. "Back it up?" Hattori used his Sonido, appearing in front of Akira, kneeing him in the stomach, then kicking him in the side, causing him to fall. "Get up."

"Savor those, they will be the only hits you get for a while," Akira austere manner. Akira slowly got up and pulled his manga slowly from his kimono, resuming his place.

"Don't take your damn eyes off of me," Hattori shouted as he used Sonido again. He appeared on the left of Akira, slashing vertically. "DIE!" Akira quickly ducked and parried the blow, he swept Hattori's feet, Hattori fell to his back, Akira forcefully aimed his blade at Hattori's chest. Hattori quickly rolled over causing Akira to pierce the ground, causing it to split. _What!!? Where did this strength come from?_

Hattori looked at Akira to see him turning the page.

---

Akane walked behind a tree in front of the 5th division headquarters, she slowly took off the shihakshou of the boy that she killed earlier yesterday, she held herself in her arms for a minute, then she quickly changed into her white hakama, wrapping her black sash around her waist, she place her white jacket, which was missing her left sleeve. He pulled a ribbon from inside her kimono, and gently placed a crimson ribbon around her neck, tying it. . She walked from behind the bush to see Wood leaned against the wall, waiting for her. "Wait, were did your arms go?"

"I put them back in, I dont want to draw any attention, when I go visit---"

"Wood, how are today?" Arisa Akamatsu asked as she walked out of her headquarters.

Wood gave a slight nod. "I'm good and you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Oh, I am sorry, Arisa Akamatsu, Captain of Squad 5." Risa gently smiled as she extendend a hand out to Akane.

Akane was taken by suprise. "I'm Akane."

"Well nice to make your aquaintance, Akane." Risa smiled again as she shook Akane's hand. She reached inside her kimono, pulling out her gold pin and wrapping her silky, black hair in a bun. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have something to take care of..." She nodded and walked past  
Akane and Wood she took 5 steps, she stopped walking. "I do have a question to ask you Wood, where were you during the meeting, yesterday?"

"Oh, yea, I had some business, to attend to," Wood sneered. "With Raven."

"Funny thing about that is, he did not show up either, and if I recall correctly, you two were together for your weekly chess game, right?"

"Well, You sure are asking a lot of questions, I wouldn't ask a question if you can't handle the answer."

Akane told her in a stern manner.

"With all do respect Akane, this has no concern with you," Risa told her. She turned and looked at Wood and Akane. "This is between Captain Wood and I."

"RISA, QUICKLY GET AWAY FROM WOOD!" Risa turned around to see Captain Kawatta running towards them. Akane looked at the boy that looked 13 run towards, then she looked at Wood, to see that he was smiling with his eyes closed. Kawatta started to run faster, placing his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, "Yurasu (swing), Gouka!" as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, the bamboo blade was engulfed in flames, and quickly transformed into a scythe with a bamboo handle. Risa and Akane quickly jumped up as the running Kawatta was in striking distance with Wood, who just before impact, giant Hollow like arms came out. Kawatta swung Gouka at Wood, who in turn, blocked the powerful blow by crossing his arms.

While in the air, Risa quickly drew her Houkatori causing Akane to reach behind her waist to grab the blood red hilt of her sword, she pulled it out and parried the incoming attack of Risa. Another slash, another block. Akane attempted to pierce Risa, but Risa flipped, scissors kicking Akane in the chin, then giving her a giant vertical slash on her stomach. Akane fell to the ground hard, touching the cut. She slowly got up and looked at Risa, who was just now landing on the roof. Then she looked over to Wood.

Wood looked back at Akane smiling. He ran towards Kawatta, who was just recovering from the last attack that knocked him into the tree, snapping it in half. Kawatta swiped at the air causing fire to rush directly towards Wood. Wood ran right into it, slashing powerfully at Kawatta. Kawatta dodged everyone of them. "Burn fire, Freeze Ice!" Wood announced. Shortly after his wooden sword, transformed into a jet black sword. Wood looked up for a second, to see a Cero blast heading right towards him, using his Zanpakuto, he cut through it like a warm knife cuts through butter.

Above Risa was busy dodging the Cero blast that Akane was firing in midair. "Odori, Houkatori." Risa's zanpakuto turned into a whip, as a Cero blast headed towards Risa, she jumped in the air, wrapping the whip around it, and flinging herself towards Akane. Akane anticipated the move, and roundhouse kicked Risa directly in her chest. Risa flew back, extending the whip, she wrapped it around Akane's leg, bringing her down with her. Akane felt a sharp pain in her leg, so looked down to see that the whip was burning her leg.

Using his reiatsu, Kawatta manipulated the flames from his Gouka to form a large dragon, that looked like it was trying to swallow Wood. Wood smiled, and ran right towards it, quickly moved next to it, and holding his zanpakuto vertically, he cut through it, eventually reaching Kawatta, he slashed downward, trying to reach Kawatta. Kawatta jumped in the air, and brought his sycthe down with incredible force, aimed directly at Wood's head. Wood raised his zanpakuto above his head, cutting the blade off of Gouka.

"WHAT!!?" Kawatta exclaimed.

"Yea, I know," Wood calmly smirked.

---


	10. AvS:PTS Chap10 The Tragedy ThatIs Kaiyen

The background story that Wolfwriter101 gave me was so good.. I'm going to devote a whole chapter just to Kaiyen and Kentori Nakimora.

Wolfwriter101...

From Kaiyen's pov

---

It was rough, growing up, it was hell, I was just grateful that I had a home, that I had a meal, that I had a family. Where I lived some people, they don't have it as good as I did. If I remember correctly, we had money, when others didn't. I never asked how, I was just grateful. Back then, my friends were dying because of the vastly limited supply of food, so in order to eat, we stole. I didn't want my friends to treat me-- us differently, if they knew we had money and more food than the whole 77th put together, our house surely would have been robbed, worse, we could be dead. Of course my father didn't approve of theft, but he knew that it was a necessity. I remember it was me, Senbu, Yuu, and Kentori. Surviving, but you know I'm glad that I was raised in the 77th it gave Kentori and I the ambition to follow our dreams, well, if you think about it everyones dreams, to become a Shinigami.

Back in the day, we would pretend to be Shinigami, we would use broomhandles and sticks for our zanpakutos, and we would always try to manipulate our reiatsu, trying to form it into a sphere, Yuu's was always the biggest, then me, then Kentori, and finally Senbu. Senbu was big, he wasn't fat, he was muscular, and Yuu, she was the tomboy, and man..was she tough. I reminnence on times when Yuu would pin Senbu when we would wrestle. Senbu, was just all around lucky, so we called him

Senbu, if we were ever caught, he could make this face, and just like that, we would get off the hook. So it was us walking around the 77th like we owned the place, making the other kids, give us their lunches, and money. Senbu and Yuu were always the muscle, me and Kentori were the brains. That's how we were. But, Senbu's muscular abilities caught the eye, of a mob boss, who offered him a better life, without heisatation, Senbu accepted. I still remember that day.

"I can't believe you're leaving us for him," I shouted at him as I watched him pack his bag. "What about, Shinigami, what happened to that?"

Senbu, looked at me with a stern look in his eyes, he opened his mouth and calmly told me. "This isn't about me, its about my ma, times are rough, look around times are getting rougher than they were when we were kids, were teenagers now, and I will not waste time going after fake dreams." He put his last article of clothing in his bag and sighed. Then he did something I have never seen him do. He hugged me and cried, so their we were, and we wept for a while. When our tears dried, he ran his finger through his brown hair and took some deep breaths. "I gotta man up, can't let Yuu and 'Tori see I was crying." He uneasily chuckled. He went into the other room and gave his mom a hug, she hugged him back and kissed him on the forehead. I waited at the door as he said goodbye, I opened the door and we walked out, into the bright light. While we stood in the doorway he looked at me with his dark green eyes, and I looked him straight in his. He gave a slight nod and smiled.

That was the last time we ever saw him.

Shortly after Senbu left, Yuu, Kentori and I aspired for the Acdemy.

"This is gonna be the best. I can't believe that we are going to go to the acdemy, and become Shinigami, this is a dream come true." Yuu said.

"Yea, tell me about it." Kentori agreed.

"Hmm, I cant wait," I said as I looked up at the sky. We were all laying down looking at the clouds pass by. "Think about it, were going to be working along the greatest Shingami, and plus, the Acdemy is gonna be a breeze."

"Yea, for Yuu," Kentori smiled.

"No, for you," Yuu laughed.

"No, for us." I said as I closed my eyes.

The sun was setting, and we decided to go home, Yuu went her way and we went ours. We walked into the house to the smell of our mother's home cooking. We saw our father, sitting in his chair, looking out the window at the stars.

"Dad, guess what." I told him.

"What?" he replied as he looked at us, smiling.

"Me and Kaiyen, are going to the Shinigami Acdemy." Kentori burst out.

Father's demeanor changed, his smile slowly faded away and turned into a frown, then a look of disgust. "No, I will not have my boys becoming cowards and dogs of the military."

"But, father, this is our only chance to get out, doesn't that mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Kaiyen, I am a merchant, I make a honest days work, the Shinigami, are cowards and dogs of war."

"But father," Kentori pleaded.

"No...And that's final." He looked back out the window, then gazed at the stars again.

We sulked to our room, and crept out the window. Into the night, the darkness, we were leaving and never coming back. This was our chance, our dream, and no one, I mean no one, was about to take it away from me and me brother. So we met Yuu at her house, and she ran away with us. We were almost in the 76th when something called us back to the house one last time. I can't remember what it was. I guess it was a premontition. Anything is possible. The events of that night, still give me nightmares. I would rather not say. But I guess, should, for you to know my motivation.

There was a man, a funny looking man, that we've never seen before. It was funny because his outfit looked much like the Shinigami uniform except it was the opposite, and it had stripes. But his face, I'll never forget his face. He had dark black hair, and what looked like spikes protruding through his forehead, and the coldest black eyes, I ever will see. He was walking towards us, he was just coming back from the 77th, he had blood stains all over his clothing.

"Mister, are you ok?" Yuu asked. He looked at her then looked back Yuu, then looked straight ahead again. "Excuse, mister, are you alright?" He looked angry when Yuu asked a second time, he moved so fast we didn't even see it coming, it was like for a split second, he hit Yuu, hard. She fell and we helped her up.

"What the hell is your problem, mister?" Kentori asked.

He said nothing, but continued to walk past us. We looked at Yuu then him again, he was gone, then for the first time, we noticed the district.

Newspapers say that, it was a giant explosion, that it was inexplainable.

We ran into the district, it was ablaze. There was panic, there was dismay. Houses were obliterated, people were dead in the street. All Kentori and I were worried about was, our father and mother. Yuu went to check on her parents while we went to ours. We walked into the door to see our mother, laying motionless on the floor. Kentori went to go check on her, he shook her, while screaming her name. Silence. I went to go look for father, he was in our room, he also lay on the floor, but he was breathing. I called Kentori into the room, and we helped him up, being extra careful. We noticed he had a hole in his chest, I knew he wouldnt have much longer.

He wheezed our names. "Kentori, Kaiyen." we came closer. "I love...WATCH OUT!"

We quickly turned around to see the man, with his index finger extended at us. A ball of energy the size of his finger tip slowly formed. "So, I see you managed to survive, Nakimora. I'll make sure that won't happen again. You know..it was all because of those boys reiatsu, if it wasn't good, I wouldnt have found you. Congradulations boys, you just commited suicide.

"Sombra, rot in hell." father told him.

"You...first." he fired the blast directly at us.

I actually thought we were dead. My life flashed before my eyes, there was a blinding light.

"Bakudo #81: Splitting Void!"

I looked at father, who held his arm up towards us, a rectangular wall of energy surrounded us. We were saved, but father wasn't. I can still remember his face, his smile, before he was killed. I guess Sombra didn't see the field, or maybe he didnt care, but he was no longer there when the shied disappeared, it disappeared in the daytime, we had slept, I guess the wind against our faces woke us up, but when we awoke we found a crater, no more house, no more 77th , no more suffering.

We greived for a minute, blaming ourselfs, for our parents' death. We shouldnt have left, we should have been together, but I guess, everything has happened for a reason.

We went to what was left of Yuu's house, looking for her, it turns out that her house was still on fire, so she went in, trying to save her parents. The house collapsed on top of her.

We ran, we ran, we ran, we just kept on running. Of course we were hungry, we didnt eat much, and what little scraps I had, I gave them to my brother. It was messed up because Yuu had the most potential to become a Shinigami, so for the death of my parents, the death of Yuu, and the death of my district, I will never forget that man's face.

---

"Brother, I'm tired." Kentori told me. Kentori could barely keep his eyes open, let alone walk, I carried him most of the way, giving him food, he had gotten real skinny. "I don't think I can make it anymore." He collapsed on my shoulders.

It was night, and I didnt know what district we were in, I knew it wasn't lower 50s, the houses were starting to look better, but I found him an empty shack were I layed him down on the floor. And that were I met my first friend, my first captain. Sajin Komamura. I could tell that he was a captain, he had on a haori, but I couldn't see his face, he always wore a helmet. Sajin didn't ask any questions, he quickly took us to a clinic to get us checked up. It turns out my brother was on the verge of death, he was 83 lbs, the nurse told me that, if he hadn't gotten here sooner, I would have died. And when that happened, I pledged loyalty to Sajin.

---

Next chapter will be extra long, and you'll see why.


	11. AvS:PTS Chap11 They Fell From The Sky

YES!!!! OVER 1000 HITS!!!!

So many people to thank. THE READERS AND THE REVIEWERS!! BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY...

THE PEOPLE WHO HELPED ME IN THIS STORY. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. SO AS A GIFT FOR OVER A THOUSAND HITS...THIS WILL BE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER...

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE. ang5523, KenShogun, kira kurosachi, To Tired To Log In!, Pikadude, X Mayumi, Wolf Writer101, SwordOfMagus, Oemmel, yura ichihara, Hana Ryuuzaki, UnknownToTheThought, Favor, Corran Griffin, and vampirepriest, CO Raven, Blood and Iron, crimsonhyourinmaru, Xx Trinity xX, Okibimaru, Bored – Vizard, Xenocold, Relden Calder, MazdaKitsune, Luckystar430, Ninjitsu15, kitsune destiny, GinIchimaru321, Senna the vaizard, Rotom, bladescream, annil8ter, and Lady Saru.

YOU READY!!!

---

Castizo quickly dispatched the two low level Shinigami, with his zanpakuto. This location was brought back memories, memories of his defeat, in the first war. As he reflected upon the memories of the war, of his defeat, at the hands of him, he grew angry. He released his reiatsu, knowing that he would come. The ground shook below him, and buildings decimated in the immense pressure. The man did in fact feel Castizo's pressure, and using his mastered Flash Step, to go the location. "I know you are near, show your self!" he released more of his reiatsu, causing a crater to appear under him. He smiled as he saw a man with a serious face walk slowly to Castizo's direction. The man's short, tied back, red hair moved as he got closer to Castizo's reiatsu. "Ahhh, Kaito Hideyoshi."

"Castizo Sombra, how dare you disturb the serenity of the Court of Pure Souls," Hideyoshi bellowed.

"I want you dead," Castizo told him.

"Ah, really now, you knew where I was, was all of this necessary?" Hideyoshi asked. "The destruction of the innocent, the killing of the people who are trying to protect the world and its inhabitants. No matter our past, I'm sorry it had to end like this, Castizo Sombra." Hideyoshi grabbed the hilt of Ryuu no Tsuki.

"If, you grab that, I hope you have the intent to kill. But you don't have it in you," he slowly brought his zanpakuto from its sheath. "You never wanted to kill, you were more peaceful, and I respect that, but why would you..?" Castizo used Sonido to appear in front of Hideyoshi, striking. "Your best friend."

Hideyoshi parried and dispatched the attack, he rapidly slashed at Castizo, "You walked a different path. I path I vowed I wouldn't follow." He knew Castizo would dodge, he used Flash Step to appear next to Castizo, and kicked him in his side. As he watched Castizo fall to the ground. "Please, reconsider, this."

Castizo got up, wiping blood from his chin. "There is nothing to reconsider, we all walk a path, actually, we choose to walk a path, you walk your path I walk mine."

"And what is that path?"

"The path of chaos and survival. The path that overlaps the path of righteousness and justice, eventually consuming it, until the path decays, withers, and dies." Castizo extended his index finger. "Cero Laser." Castizo focused his reiatsu in his finger and fired a laser directly at Hideyoshi's head.

Hideyoshi raised his zanpakuto vertically in front of his face, blocking the blast, but pushing him far back, once he regained his stance, he slowly walked back towards Castizo. "There is a story, called the Butterfly, a man goes back into the past, and was ordered to stay on the path, but curiosity, it got the best of him, he strayed from that path, and stepped on a harmless Butterfly. Now, he was previously warned, that if he did not stay on the path, the present would alter drastically. Once he got back to the present, the world was engulfed with ignorance and stupidity. All because of that man straying from that path, and killing that harmless little butterfly. And you know what happened to that man, Castizo?"

"What?"

"They killed him."

Hideyoshi used Flash Step and Castizo used Sonido, the fought with such force. Their zanpakutos clangs were heard for at least miles. The reiatsu between the zanpakutos was so incredible buildings collapsed and some Hollows were purified. The fought at those high-speeds for at least 10 minutes until they stopped 3 feet away from each other. Castizo smirked as he stomped on the ground making a large piece of the ground to fly up in front of Castizo, he punched and it flew to Hideyoshi, who blocked the shattered fragments, Castizo used his Sonido to appear behind Hideyoshi and fired a Cero Laser.

"You are too predictable, Castizo." Hideyoshi smiled as he blocked the blast.

"You sure?" the Castizo behind him slowly deteriorated and the real one appeared in front of a surprised Hideyoshi. Castizo quickly elbowed Hideyoshi in his chest, then spun around, hitting him with another elbow, then turning around, he elbowed Hideyoshi once more, then kicked him in the air, by extending his leg upwards, and while Hideyoshi was in the air, Castizo used Sonido, kicking him in further in the air several times, also spinning Hideyoshi around, Castizo quickly used Sonido again appearing on top of the rising Hideyoshi, punching him in the face, sending him flying down. Hideyoshi hit the ground with such force, the impact caused a crater to form around Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi gasped for a breath. "Rapid Cero Laser!!"

---

"I, Raven Kanazaki, hereby demote my self to Squad 12 Lieutenant, and promote Zashiari Ooshiro to Squad 12 Captain."

"Thank you, Captain Kanazaki, In your absence, I will..."

"No worries, Captain Ooshiro, I know you will do your job well," Raven smiled as he put the emphasis on Captain.

"Thank you, I just wonder one thing."

"Whats that?"

"Why didn't you take your zanpakuto?"

Raven sighed as he straightened his bed sheets, he looked at the ceiling, then back at Ooshiro. "I didn't think it was true. I didn't think someone could actually betray Gotei 13. It looks so hard to do, and afterwards, how do you want to live with yourself?"

"Thats enough for now, let Captain Kanazaki get his rest." a nurse told them.

Ooshiro nodded towards Kanazaki then at the nurse, grabbed the Haori that was on Kanazaki's bed post, and walked out the Squad 4 headquarters. _Squad 4 was packed, all those Shinigami, and there are less and less Hollows coming out that rip in the sky. _Ooshiro looked up at the sky. He rubbed his hand over his short rugged beard, and let the wind blow threw his brown hair. He looked around. The buildings were tattered and some shining couldn't defend their selves, and lay dead on the ground. _I can feel Wood's reiatsu. Captain Kanazaki said it was Captain Wood that put him in the 4. I gotta go protect the name of the 12__th__ Squad._ He quickly ran towards the location of Wood's reiatsu.

---

Wood charged at Kawatta with his jet, black blade slashing at the air, and Nenshou, helplessly, dodging it. "Ah, I see you've learned."

"Yea, there's nothing I can do against it."

"So what do you think you can still do, Nenshou Kawatta?"

"I'm not done yet!" Nenshou charged towards Wood.

"Idiot," Wood mumbled under his breath as his stance changed, he no longer played the offensive, but defensive tactics.

_What, he changes his technique, quickly, and at the speed I'm going, and the precision of my attack, he surely going to reach for the killing strike. _Kawattta quickly managed to catch his attack, Nenshou used Flash Step, moving behind Wood, who realized were we was and swiftly, held his zanpakuto vertically, blocked the attack. As Wood's zanpakuto was cutting through Nenshou's scythe, Nenshou quickly jumped back. "I maybe dumb, I maybe ugly, I maybe retarded, but that doesn't mean I can kick your ass!"

"Enough of your foolishness, you have bored me greatly." Wood pointed his zanpakuto at Nenshou. "Bankai."

"It's funny cause I can do that to...Bankai."

---

Kaito and Sariel took pleasure in the killing of others, they bathed in the blood of the innocent, and reveled at the sound of their pleads and screams. The loved the chaos, and Liam loathed them for it. He loathed his own body for once housing it, as a repentance, he would often rip off his own mask, it was a memory. A memory, that he wanted to forget, but didn't it was his punishment. During the first war, he was the only human among the arrancar, under the old Primera Espada's orders, he single handedly wipped out the freshly forged, Squad 11. All except one, Reikoku Moujuu.

**Flashback**

"No mercy for the weak, No pity for the dying, No tears for the slain," he started to chuckle shortly after that it turned into a maniacal laugh. He walked down the headquarters of Squad 11, thats when he saw a figure standing tall among the dead bodies. "Oh, we got a live one," he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"You murdered my Squad, killed my father, and my brother. It's funny, Redemption, because my zanpakuto, has never called to me, I never knew its name, I've commited so much sin, it took someone guilty of all seven to actually, show it to me, so I can pass Judgment unto the masses – meet Danwokudasu ." Reikoku told him.

"So what are you going to do, make me atone for my sins? I find that highly unlogical, and just plain dumb. Look around, the Captain, the Lieutenant, they are dead, murdered, fell at the hands of my blade, my zanpakuto. And correct me if I'm wrong, your not even seated. But if you are so eager to die, then I will surely ablige you."

"Fine," Reikoku slowly walked over to the dead captain, took of his Haori and put it on his body. "I am Captain Reikoku Moujuu of the 11th Squad of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Reikoku charged towards Liam with a killing strike, Liam quickly parried and stabbed Reikoku in his arm. Reikoku screamed in pain. He punched Liam in the face and back flipped further back. Liam growled silently, he ran towards Reikoku, kneeing him in the stomach then punching him in the cheek, causing him to fly through the wall. Reikoku quickly recovered from the fall by flipping up with his left hand, he quickly ran towards Liam who in turn was running towards him. They met with their swords, the met with the same force blow after blow.

"I grow restless with you, die!" Liam used Sonido, apprering above Reikoku, trying to stab him from above. Suddenly, a flute got in the way of the attack.

"Don't count my poor friend out yet," a boy with purple hair said in a cockney accent. "How bout we have some fun first?"

Looking at it, Liam laughed, "What is that? Is that a flute?"

"The Fool never disappoints," Jack grinned. "So come, have at me."

-end flashback-

I dont want to get into details of my defeat but since I was a human, commiting murder, and sin. I was sent to hell, my sins were vast, but something happened. I wasn't doomed to witness in injustices of Hell. I made a deal, with the Devil. I was sent back to live, under one condition, I would become monstrous in battle, like nothing had changed, but I forever had to purge myself of my sins, and walk the path of virtue instead of chaos, but like I said, I would become monstrous in battle. A demon, that if I had truly changed, and walked the path of virtue, I would grow to hate myself. The worst punishment, that someone, could bestow on someone like me.

Liam finally caught up to Kaito and Sariel. He saw the destruction of 65th North Rukongai. The building were ash and rubble, and bodies weren't even recognizable. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Are you even an Arrancar?" Kaito asked. "Ah, I remember, why you're still among us. When you're in battle, your savage, ruthless, your Chaos, by definition, and your Resureccion, gives them Hell."

This made Liam angry, "Why you bastard, how dare you judge me," Liam used Sonido to appear in front of Kaito , the grabbed Kaito's collar and raised his zanpakuto to Kaito's throat.

"Why, if it isn't the Liam, we've all come to love, we missed you." Kaito smirked. Liam slowly lost the malicious look on his face, his expression changed back, he sheathed his sword and let Kaito go. "No matter what you say or what you do, the real you is in there, and if you are angry at yourself remember this, anger and hate always chip away at a persons senses and tactics." Liam looked down at the ground. "Sariel lets go, I hear the 50th East calling our name."

"NOT SO FAST!" Liam recognized the voice and quickly looked up, followed by Sariel, Cielo, and Kaito, they watched as Squad 11 poured down from the sky, like bloodthirsty rain drops. Ariel was the first to fall, she landed far left, creating a crater, then Tariken landed far right, creating a crater, then Yoshiro landing next to Ariel, then Nagi landed next to Tariken, Kyo landing in the back, and lastly Reikoku landed in the front, causing a massive crater on impact. "Squad 11 is here defend the 320 districts of Rukongai." he slowly opened his eyes, fixating his gaze upon Liam. "You!" his voice deepened as he growled.

"Calm down, Reikoku, I walk a different path, from what I did 50 years ago."

Ariel's eyes looked at Sariel, who was looking down. "Sariel?"

"Shut up, you insolent girl, how dare you call out his name." Kaito yelled.

Sariel looked up in anger and punch Kaito in his face. "Don't talk to my sister like that ever again."

Kaito looked up in astonishment, "Sister?"

"Sister?" Nagi asked. "He's your brother?"

"Yes, introducing the former Captain of Squad 3, and former Commander of the Special Forces and Executive Militia, my brother, Sariel."

"How long has it been Ariel?" Sariel asked.

"It doesn't concern you, brother, you betrayed us, I can not forgive you."

"Ariel, you and Tariken take out, this Sariel. Yoshiro and Nagi take out the one in the middle, and I want Liam." Reikoku smiled as he grabbed his hilt.

"Dot forget about me," Kaiyen smiled as he fell from the air, landing in the middle of the Shinigami and Arrancar.

"Where's Aysel and her lieutenant?" Tariken asked.

"They stopped somewhere."

"Well then you can help take out these arrancar." Kyo said as he slowly stepped back trying to get out of the situation.

"Squad 11, ATTACK."

---

Kaito looked at Yoshiro and Nagi, with disgust. "Do you actually think you can fight me without your zanpakuto released?" Yoshiro and Nagi grinned as they looked at Kaito, then at each other.

" Wareme, Benihana." Nagi slowly pulled her zanpakuto out of the sheath by the hilt cutting her fingers on the triangular tsuba, she grinned as Benihana slowly turned into a battleaxe.

" Warau, Mujihi Tawakemono." As Yorshiro pulled his zanpakuto out it quickly turned into a glaive, which he pointed at Kaito.

"Ahh, thats better. Now we can begin."

Yoshiro charged towards Kaito preparing to stab him, Kaito swiftly moved to the left then to the right to dodge the strike from Nagi, as Benihana hit the ground, cracking it in two, Kaito kicked Nagi in the chest, and grabbed Yoshiro's arm, throwing him at Nagi. Nagi caught Yoshrio, in her arms, then used Shunpo to appear above Kaito, throwing Yoshiro down, aiming Mujihi Tawakemono at Kaito's head. Kaito shuffled his weight, moving his left leg back, causing Yoshiro to miss, then kicked him in the stomach, and following up the attack with a few punches to the face. Nagi threw Benihana at Kaito, cutting his arm. He looked at Nagi, like we was sleepy. "This isn't very fun, this is too easy, and I haven't really even attacked. You guys really have to do better."

As Nagi landed on the ground, she helped Yoshiro from the ground. "So have you figured him out yet?" Nagi quitely asked Yoshiro.

"Almost, I just need to see one thing. We need to attack him simultaneously, with out a second thought of killing, we need to see how he handles aggression."

"Are you guess ready yet?" Kaito yelled after them.

Yoshiro and Nagi nodded at each other. They readied their zanpakutos and charged towards Kaito. Nagi swung as Yoshiro stabbed, Kaito dodging each one. It was like the battle was in slow motion, for every stab, slash, peirce, strike, and cut, Kaito dodged it with fluid like precision. Yoshiro aimed at Kaito's legs while Nagi aimed at his head; Kaito raised his leg and slightly moved his head back, looking at the blade as it passed his eyes, Kaito grabbed Nagi's arm throwing her in the air, then stomped on Mujihi, then kicked it up in the air, causing the blade to go her shoulder. Kaito shuffled his feet, then kicked Yoshiro in the face, then used Sonido to appear below Nagi, who seemed like she was suspended in the air, and pushed Mujihi even futher in as he somehow "glided" on top of Nagi then punched her directly in her diaphram.

As Nagi sprialed to the ground, she pulled Mujihi out of her stomach, it quickly returned to Yoshiro's hands. She used Shunpo to appear next to Yoshiro. "What about now?"

"Nope, not yet, I have to see his zanpakuto and how he swordplays." Yoshiro nodded. "Then that should do it." Their gaze fixated on Kaito, who stood firm, with his hands in his pockets, and grogginess in his lavender eyes.

---

"So, is this what it has come to? Blood vs Blood?" Sariel asked.

"Enough, talk, lets do this." Tariken told him.

"Well, if you are in a hurry to lose, but I will not draw blood in front of my sister."

"I'm not a child anymore, I'm sorry Sariel, but I have my orders to kill you." She reached inside her uniform, bringing out a book.

"That, why are you in Squad 11 then?" Sariel asked.

Tariken ran towards Sariel, reaching on his back, bringing out his claymore, the size of his body, attacking Sariel, who quickly moved out the way. Tariken shuffled his weight, attacking again, and once again Sariel dodged it. Tariken became agitated, and attacked Sariel rapidly and furiously. Sariel dodged them again, but this time the last one cut him across his chest.

_Damn, this guy is relentless, he wont take no for an answer. I've already messed up with her, I don't want to...further her perception of me. "_I just want to talk to you, Ariel."

"Its too late for talking, where were you all these years, 50 years Sariel, 50 years of not knowing where you were, how you are doing, mom is sick, and dad is gone." She slowly opened the book. "Share your wisdom, Sariel!" the book glowed and turned massive in size.

"I'm not going to attack you," Sariel said as he looked at Tariken. "Neither of you."

"Help me attack relentlessly, and show that I'm not useless. Shitsukeru."

---

"Please, Reikoku, let us fight elsewhere, so we are not bothersome to the others," Liam asked.

"Follow me," Reikoku told him. They teleported to the Soyoku. "This is fitting isn't it? Your final resting place shall be the excution grounds, and when we are done, I will throw you from the cliff."

"Reikoku, listen to me please, I'm changed. I no longer wish to fight." Liam begged.

"Then why are you still an Arrancar?" Reikoku mocked.

"Because, I'm a monster. Why do you think I'm even still here, remember, you were there when the gates opened, and that thing dragged me in, I'm cursed, I made a deal." Liam told him sadly. Liam was ashamed of his past, and it showed in his retellings of it, he wished for sympathy, he wished for reconsilation, all Liam wanted was for Reikoku to accept an apology. "Reikoku, I am truly sorry, for my past misdeeds. If you can find it in your heart, to forgive me."

"You coward, I frown upon cowards, and I pity the weak, and now you look pretty pathitic, grovling and begging for your life, were's the Liam I know? Where is the one that slaughtered my family in cold blood? Where is the demon, I have trained so hard to execute, where is Liam Kimura, the real one, not this pussy." (excuse my language)

The words that Reikoku spoke angered Liam, he heard a sinister voice inside his head. _How dare this BOY, question you, how dare he not accept your apology, you emptied your soul unto him, and begged for forgiveness. This ungrateful bastard needs to be happy we let him live, he needs to be punished. Liam, let me out, let me punish him. "_NO! I refuse to give in to ill-will." _Liam we both know you want to, we both know that you miss the screams of the dying..._ "No, I don't." _the blood of the innocent on your hands, and all around evil. "_NO!" _LIAM, LET ME OUTTTTTTTTTTT. _There was a flash of bright light, and a massive blast of reiatsu. Reikoku stood strong as the wind blew. "Reikoku Moujuu, you asked for it, you longed for it, I guess you are prepared to die, but first I think I'll torture you, until your outsides are your insides." Liam sneered, with a manical look on his face. Reikoku charged at a standing still Liam, Reikoku slashed at Liam, who nonchalantly raised his sword blocking the blow. Reikoku growled, attacking more furiously, with each attack stronger than the last, Liam smiled as he blocked each slash with ease. "Is that all you got? I'll show how to make the earth tremble with the sound of steel connecting with steel." Liam quickly attacked Reikoku with a horizontal slash, which Reikoku parried with vertically, bring Reikoku to his knees. Liam attacked with the same manner, this time causing Reikoku to drop Danwokudasu. Reikoku quickly used Shunpo , appearing a few feet in front of Liam. "Pick your zanpakuto up." Liam kicked Danwokudasu towards Reikoku, who reluctantly picked it up.

_Why didn't he finish me?_ "Thats a mistake, thats going to cause you your life." Reikoku told him.

"Shut up, and fight." Liam said.

"Be ruthless." Reikoku added.

Liam and Reikoku charged at each other meeting half way, blocking attack for attack. Liam attacked rapidly, then used Sonido to appear on the left of Reikoku. "Is this ruthless enough for you?" He then preceded to stab Reikoku in his side, then while Reikoku was still on Shitsumeikage, Liam raised him in the air, slamming him to the ground, picking him up again, he swung him around until Reikoku flew off, he quickly ran towards him, slashing him in the back, then kicking Reikoku up in the air, using Sonido to appear above him, punching him rapidly in the face and Reikoku fell to the ground, Liam threw his Shitsumeikage directly at Reikoku's stomach, impaling him and pinning him to the ground. "Or was that ruthless enough, tell me, TELL ME!!!!" Reikoku coughed up blood, wiped it from his chin, and trying to pull Liam's Shitsumeikage. "BLOODY LANCE." Liam's reiatsu formed around him, then slowly turned into four spikes, that charged at Reikoku, peircing his arms and legs, the four spikes, were followed by a giant one peirceing him in right above Shitsumeikage. Reikoku turned his head to the side, throwing up blood. "Ruthlessness, is my forte, my calling. Chaos, distruction, dismay, and death, I am all of these things embodied in one. I am Alpha, I am the beginning, all things start with distruction, chaos, dismay, and death, one of those happens and a new life or something new begins. In order for the "other" Liam, was birthed by my destruction. So you see, like I said earlier, I am Alpha."

"Well, if your Alpha, I guess I'm Omega, I am your end." Reikoku slowly pulled Shitsumeikage out of him and threw it at Liam.

As Liam caught Shitsumeikage he smiled. "I can't belive you still have enough strength to talk, let alone throw things. You have spirit, and you are just like me, wanting a fair fight, I like that. But don't forget I am the bad guy, and I did say I would kill you." Liam braced hiself as he tighted his muscles. Reiatsu formed around him and started to take the shape of man, they slowly turned to other Liam's with their own Shitsumeikage.

Reikoku slowly got up, picking up Danwokudasu, he pointed it at the Liam's. "It's funny, I guess, I won't hold back either, its time I reveal my true self to you."

"Are you a demon or something?" the real Liam asked.

"No, Imma saint. Allow me to introduce my Shikai." he paused, raising Danwokudasu in the air above his head. "Their souls are sullied, they need to me purified, But first show them their sins and make them beg for forgiveness, Use me to punish them as you see fit. Gougafukai Danwokudasu." Danwokudasu's blade slowly turned black and grew in size, the hilt grew tattered and the tsuba turned into a cluster of pure white feathers. A Liam ran towards Reikoku, who hacked him in two. Another one came, Liam stuck his Danwokudasu right through the chest, throwing the body at another Liam, as the attacked. Some of the Liam's surrounded Reikoku, who took them all out in a single vertical slash.

"Interesting." Liam smiled.

"And you think thats good, thats just the first phase." Reikoku added. "Twenty down, a thousand to go."

---

Kaiyen watched Yoshiro and Nagi fight, then turned his attention to Sariel dodging the attacks of Tariken. Then he thought to himself. _Wow look at them go, Squad 11 sure are...dangerous. Kaiyen smiled as he looked on_. Suddenly, he felt a surge, a pulse, run through his body. _What is this...this reiatsu I'm feeling, is strong, its familiar, I've felt it before. But where?_ Kaiyen's eyes scanned the battleground, realizing it was none of them he closed his eyes, and thought real hard, then it came to him. His eyes widened as he used Shunpo to get to his location, he ran faster, not even using Shunpo, he didn't want to waste energy, he'd already wasted enough. _I've dreamt about this day forever, I got to focus, I got to get to his location quickly. I've waited forever, for this, I know its him...its Sombre. _


	12. AvS:PTS Chap12 The Death Of A Captain?

Okay im sneaking on my ma's computer hopefully I Hve enough time to write a quick chap…were shipping my laptop back tomorrow so I should have it back Wednesday

Okay im sneaking on my ma's computer hopefully I Hve enough time to write a quick chap…were shipping my laptop back tomorrow so I should have it back Wednesday.

Thanks a lot: ang5523, KenShogun, kira kurosachi, To Tired To Log In!, Pikadude, X Mayumi, Wolf Writer101, SwordOfMagus, Oemmel, yura ichihara, Hana Ryuuzaki, UnknownToTheThought, Favor, Corran Griffin, and vampirepriest, CO Raven, Blood and Iron, crimsonhyourinmaru, Xx Trinity xX, Okibimaru, Bored – Vizard, Xenocold, Relden Calder, MazdaKitsune, Luckystar430, Ninjitsu15, kitsune destiny, GinIchimaru321, Senna the vaizard, Rotom, bladescream, annil8ter, and Lady Saru.

He was growing angrier by the second. How could he defend him self while reading a book. It made him even angrier just thinking about it. 'Put down that damn book!"

"Wait, I'm almost done."

Hattori growled as he ran towards Akira with his sword raised, cutting the manga in half. "Now you little twerp, fight me."

Akira looked at Hattori with a strange look. "You must have just lost your damn mind. I'll be taking that right arm of yours."

"Come get it."

Akira ran towards Hattori, then flashed in front of him. "Bakudo #9 Strike!" a red light flashed at Hattori, binding him in place. "I think I'll take that arm now!"

"I doubt it." Hattori moved his shadow at Akira, blocking the cut. Hattori wiggled his fingers, finding out he was able to move again. Hattori fired several Bala toward Akira, who ran trying to dodge them, but the last one hit him dead in the chest. Akira flew back, falling hard on the ground. Hattori walked up to Akira kicking his zanpakuto far away from him. "Now, you've mocked me long enough. Time to die."

"I doubt it." Akira whispered.

Hattori felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down to see Akira's sword had impaled him. He looked at the ground to see Akira still laying there motionless then he slowly turned his head to see a dark figure. He looked up at the sky then at his surroundings. "Damn." The dark figure removed the zanpakuto quickly, then Hattori slumped over and closed his eyes.

Slowly the dark figure deteriorated as the wind howled. Akira and Hattori lie there motionless.

"This strategizing crap is nothing but bullshit…I'm doing this my way." Nagi told Kaito. "And I guarantee, my way, blood will be spilt."

"Whatever. Just hurry and attack so I can finish destroying Rukongai."

Nagi growled as she ran towards Kaito, slashing frantically at him.

_There has to be something, a little opening he has. If he just exposes it this will be a whole lot easier._ Ikeda thought. He watched as Nagi struck the blade of Kaito's. _Damn she's so sexy when she's tryin to kill._ Ikeda smiled, but his smile slowly faded as his eyes locked on Kaito. _Did he just..he did. Got ya._ "Nagi, vertical 2, horizontal 5, diagonal negative 1."

Kaito looked at Ikeda then back at Nagi. "What is he talking about?"

"He found your blindspot." Nagi slashed at the coordinates Ikeda told her, cutting Kaito right below his ribcage. "Look, Benihana is getting happy."

_Oh shit, I'm hit. That's the first time I've been cut in awhile, didn't think it was possible._ "No matter. I just gotta kill you quickly now." Kaito flashed behind Nagi preparing to strike.

Nagi elbowed him in his wound, picked him up over her head, and slammed him to the ground. "You've grown sluggish in your movements."

"She's right you have." Ikeda agreed. "She's has hit a combination of a pressure point and reiatsu point, leaving you a little slow moving at the moment."

"Really now, Interesting, I guess I have no more moves left. I give up." Kaito told them. "Psych." Kaito laughed. "Aww, Come on, no laugher from neither of you? You two really gotta lighten up. I think this will make you fall out laugh. I'm gonna cut the girl in to little pieces and make the guy eat them out her skull… How's that for friggin hilarious."

"Ikeda, I'm starting to like this dude, do we have to kill him?" Nagi asked.

"Yes, sweetie, we have our orders." Ikeda told her.

"Aww…maybe next time." Kaito asked. "Cause to tell the truth, I'm pissed your still alive, I'm mad that you ruined my robes after I just washed them, and I'm really angry that you are able to still stand. So in summation, I'm going to kill you.

Ikeda raised Mujihi Tawakemono and Nagi raised Benihana and they watched as Kaito raised Mugen Mizu Nami. They ran towards each other and the sound of their blades clanging was heard for miles.

Hideyoshi opened his eyes to see Castizo standing above him preparing the killing strike, Hideyoshi looked into Castizo's eyes, and saw the terror and evil that was in Castizo's eyes, he saw that this Castizo was much different than the one he used to know. The good was gone, but was it ever there? Hideyoshi realized that there was no hope, no turning back for Castizo, all he could do was protect what he worked so hard to achieve. Eventhough the last attack knocked the wind out of him, Hideyoshi muttered:  
"Shimmer, Ryuu no Tsuki." Hideyoshi's zanpakuto flashed in a white light, that blinded Castizo for a second. _ Just enough to bide me some time._ Hideyoshi picked up his zanpakuto and stood still, waiting.

"Oh, Kaito, resorting to cheap parlor tricks? Castizo laughed. "And I see you were finally able to get it fully transparent, good for you. But it'll be easy to see once COVER IT IN BLOOD." Castizo ran towards Hideyoshi swinging frantically, while Hideyoshi just sat there and parried. "Why won't you attack?"

_I can't, I cant attack with my potential, I was already holding it back, Castizo, why? Why are you making me do this? _ "Very well, Castizo, if you want attacking…" he ran his hand through his long red hair, tying it tighter. "I'll attack, just know Castizo, when this is all said and done, we are no longer comrades."

Castizo smirked. "Thanks, I wouldn't have it any other way." Hideyoshi flashed over to Castizo, piercing him in his chest. "What, how could he have…. he's gotten faster, and for a second I forgot he was holding his zanpakuto. "Foolish mistake, I can see the whereabouts of your zanpakuto now. Isn't this just like Hideyoshi, always making that vital mistake, that cost lives…remember?"

Hideyoshi's eyes grew wide as he lowered his guard. _ How could he bring that up?_ "You bastard." Hideyoshi snapped out of his trance to see that Castizo was no longer next to him, but behind him

"Shhhhh, it'll all be over soon."

"Like I said earlier, you are to predictable," with a thrust of his arm he once again pierced Castizo.

Castizo threw up blood. "I'm getting tired of that damn sword. Lets get rid of it." Castizo told him. He slashed at Hideyoshi, aiming at his chest. Castizo's look change drastically, he looked deranged, he had reached his tipping point. He lunged at Hideyoshi, who parried each attempt at his life, trying an overhead cut. Hideyoshi put his sword his right hand and parried the attack while, with his left hand, punched Castizo square in his chin. "His zanpakuto seems to be getting stronger…how?" Castizo backflipped a couple of times, to gain some distance between the them. Castizo threw his zanpakuto into the ground, and pointed his right index finger at Hideyoshi. "Now I'm pissed." Castizo focused his spiritual pressure into a little ball. "Muerte Pelota!" he fired it right at Hideyoshi. Castizo picked up his sword and sheathed it. "Game Set Match." Castizo turned to walk away. As the smoke was still rising and the debris was still settling, Castizo stopped and smiled. "It seems I underestimated you…not even my second and command can take that attack…that's why I needed a new one." Castizo turned around slowly to see no one in the massive crater.

Hideyoshi flashed in front of Castizo. "You taught me to never take your eyes of the opponent, even when they seem dead." Hideyoshi ran towards Castizo, in a move so fast you'd blink to miss it, slashed diagonally at Castizo's chest, who was able to unsheathe his zanpakuto at the last second. The high pitched squeal of the zanpakuto as it slid against Castizo's suddenly came to an end. "Game Set Match."

Castizo smiled as he looked into Hideyoshi's eyes, but his smile slowly went away as he noticed the kindness went away. He laughed as blood squirted out of the wound.

"That's my Captain.." a voice rang from the rooftops afar. She had been watching the battle since the beginning. Her sterling silver eyes never left the sight of Hideyoshi, knowing at the first sight of trouble she would be obligated to step in and defend her Captain. The wind blew in her direction, as if it were pointing out her position on purpose. She wore the uniform of the 2nd Division Stealth Corps, she was sleeveless from her shoulder to her elbow, from her elbow to her wrist was black cloth that wrapped around the middle fingers and the ring fingers, which were held in place by several gold hoops.

Castizo smiled as his eyes darted to the left behind Hideyoshi and Hideyoshi turned around to see his lieutenant. "No Nao." Hideyohsi quickly looked back at Castizo who was smiling manically as he used Sonido to get to her.

"Oh yea, bring it bitch…" Nao unsheated her zanpakuto.

Just as Hideyoshi tried to get up there and Castizo and Nao's zanpakutos were about to meet. A figure appeared between the two. A kid with spiky white hair had his head lowered as he held his zanpakuto horizontally, with his hand on the blade for support.

"Oh, I remember you…You're that kid from back in the day. Good times."

"I was hoping you would remember me. I've waited for this day for as long as I can remember….. My name is Kentori Nakimura, you killed my father, prepare to die."

Okay I hope you like it…next chapter will be extra long because it'll be the last chapter of the saga. But don't worry theres another saga after this…and a lot will be answered. Like whose pulling the strings behind the attack and what happened to the last generations shinigami.

Well until next time…thanks for not giving up hope…I really appreciate it.


	13. AvS:PTS Chap 13 Endriagon Is Born!

Ok... good news and bad news... the good news is... I got my laptop back...bad news I wont be on it for at least 2 weeks...so the last chapter I told you about will have to be split up into 2 parts if thats okay with you viewers... I hope it is...so Part 1 of the last chapter of ARRANCAR VS SOUL REAPER: Protect the Seireitei...

I would like to thank:The readers and the submiters of original characters...Thanks a lot..

--

Akane stumbled a little bit but she regained her balance as she looked down. "_Its been back in forth the whole battle...it seems like shes holding back...but is she? __**"**_**Hi o Tsukemasu, Sakkidatta Yuugure**. (Set on Fire, Bloodthirsty Nightfall)" Black spots began to appear on Akane's shihakshou, Akane closed her eyes as her nails and teeth grew longer and sharper, and ears grew on the top of her head. Akane slowly opened her eyes. "This is my true form, you should be lucky, people aren't strong enough to see this."

"Well, I appreciate you showing it to me, and I am sorry that I have to kill you, but I have my orders. If the circumstances were different. I would love for us to be friends."

Arisa cracked her whip then ran towards Akane, who was running to her. Arisa wrapped her whip around Akane's outreached arm. Akane let out a howl then pulled the whip, bringing Arisa closer. Then punched her in the face, then she quickly grabbed Arisa's uniform, throwing her in the air, impaling her with her claws. She pulled out and gracefully landed on the roof, watching Arisa crash through the roof, and into the the building. Akane fell down the hole after her.

"Now that she is in her other form, I can't win with my whip, its too much of a risk now...I'm going to have to use my Bankai." "**Shouka, Fukyuutori** (Sing, Pheonix)!!" Arisa closed her eyes as she was surrounded by flames. The flames began to take shape of wings on her back and the fire surrounding her feet turned into five tails made of fire. Arisa wings flapped setting the building on fire also letting her hover above the ground.

"Silly girl, the Cat always gets the Bird." Akane smiled as she leaped at Arisa.

Arisa caught Akane with her tail and threw her causing her to fly out the building. She flew out the collapsing building, still hovering above Akane. Arisa raised her tails and struck with each one directly at Akane. The only sounds heard was the earth shattering and the songs of birds. Arisa landed gently on the ground a few feet away from the cloud of dirt that had rose from the earth. "Oh I wonder how Nenshou is doing?"

-Flashback-

"Bankai!! Arisa, Akane, I would leave or my bankai would kill you both." Wood smiled.

-end flashback-

Akane slowly stood up from the dirt looking at Arisa, noticing that one of her tails of fire had disappeared. Akane used Sonido to appear behind Arisa. Arisa quickly used her tail to grab ahold of Akane, she flew so high in the air the clouds looked like little bugs..she flipped and flicked Akane towards the ground...hard. Arisa watched as Akane tore through the clouds and was no longer visible to her at the altitude that she was in. "I'm sorry Akane...I do wish the circumstances were indeed different."

--

"Move, grunt, this is my Captain's fight." Nao told Kentori.

"I don't care...this man killed my family." Kentori dispatched Castizo's sword. "Bankai: **Ijin-Hoko!**" Kentori's sword transformed into a giant scythe as his uniform turned into a black cloak, Kentori's eyes grew emotionless as the skin on his arms began melt and the blood and tissue evaporated into thin air. Kentori slashed at Castizo but missed as Castizo used a Sonido. Nao, Hideyoshi, and Kentori all looked around to catch a glimpse of the missing Castizo.

"Quit running!!" Nao yelled.

"Nao be careful. If Castizo is running...it is for a very good reason." Hideyoshi told everyone.

The group of Soul Reapers caught a glimpse of the moving Castizo and circled him. The wind howled as they landed on the ground. Castizo looked at the Soul Reapers and laughed. "What makes you all want to protect this waste of space? But really, what makes you want to kill me so bad?" Castizo looked at Kentori. "Revenge? Tell me young white haired boy, do you know what really happened that night? Have you ever wondered why a guy that hated Soul Reapers knew a kido spell?" Then he turned to Nao. "Rushing to a Captain's call?" Then at Hideyoshi. "And you want to kill me just because I qoute unqoute ruined the so-called sanctity of the Soul Society? Are you sure its not jealousy, are you sure there aren't other motives behind your motivation? You'd kill your best friend just because he invaded your personal space?" Castizo laughed. "HAHA, you are all so pathetic. With your motives and your reasons. But if you think you can even come close to me. Well...lets just find out...shall we? But wait there's more..." Castizo released his spiritual pressure. "**RISE FROM THE FLAMING DEPTHS OF HELL."**

The release of the spiritual pressure caused Nao, Hideyoshi, and Kentori to fly back. They watched as Castizo's fragment of mask transformed into a head of a dragon, he laughed as he raised his arms, his hands were covered in a bone like material and started to resemble claws and the same with his feet, and his tail grew along with his wings on his back. He laughed once more... Endriagon was born.

--

"What does it matter? A person...Live or dies. What does it mean for a soul to pass on to the next life? Why should we care...Why do we care? But Reikoku, the real question is...Why do you care?" Liam paused for a second. "Guess what...While I was in Hell...I learned some valuable information..."Liam's mouth formed a malicious smile. "All souls go to Hell...you Soul Reapers just get in the way of the transition...Cause you see Reikoku, I have read the ancient texts and scriptures about the war between the realms of the Clouds and the Earth, but I shouldn't have to tell you this. You're a smart man, you should already know this shouldnt you. So by me sitting here and telling you this...I'm just wasting valuable time, so as I stand or sit, what ever have you, here, watching you on the ground, dying, from that gaping hole in your chest." Liam cackled. "I wonder, when you die, where will you go. You are a Soul Reaper, and, of course, everyone knows when I Soul Reaper dies, he goes back to the World of the Living, but you are special Reikoku Moujuu. Do you understand this?" Liam asked. "Do you understand that I am a true god of Death, do you understand that I am the Alpha and the Omega.. Do you understand I am Hell, reincarnated from the spirits of the mortal souls that you didn't let in to your little club. And Do you understand that just cause you survived once...does not mean that you will survive again, and I put that on whatever soul this body has... I am the Real Liam Kimura, I am the best at what I do, I aM THE GRIM REAPER!!" Liam yelled. He paused for a minute as the wind howled. "So I will leave you with final words...that I will be sure to spell out with your blood on the highest wall in the Soul Society..." Liam raised his sword to Reikoku's neck.

Reikoku coughed up blood and spat it on the ground. He looked directly into Liam's eyes. Blank expressions of emotion. Only one thing to say...if you were in Hell, than you know my situation. You know what I did and you know why I'm here. Then you know...I walk the same path as you did, both of yous to be exact. But the only difference between you and me is that I am the embodiment of all sins.. So let me share one of my favorites... Lust." Reikoku picked up Danwokudasu. "**They love bloodshed. They long for death. They indulge themsleves in the pleasure of killing others. Let me show them with my body...Lust. Kuramu Nikuyoku.**" Reikoku stabbed himself in the leg, touched the blood on his chest, and threw the driplets of blood on Liam. Reikoku slowly stood up as Liam stumbled back a few steps, Liam looked at his chest to see the same hole that he inflected on Reikoku appear on his chest. He looked back at Reikoku to see that his wounds were healing.

Liam laughed. "No.. there is no way... I have seen that technique before." Liam stopped laughing and his eyes widened. "And I know where from...You've been to Hell, but you can't...Youre a Soul Reaper"

"Yeah. I know...I have my ways." Reikoku told him.

"But that makes you...you are aren't you?"

"Say it Liam..."

"You've...you've Fallen...haven't you?

--

Yeah. Its gonna get intense next chapter.. the reason I just didnt do the whole chapter was because. I got my laptop back two weeks ago. And the day I got it was the day I left for my trip nd I had already written some of the chapter then I left. And I got back today. Nd I just finished it.. Im going to start working on the last chapter tonight nd hopefully have it by tomorrow. so...yea.. I hope you like it.

Also...if you have any suggestions...anything that you dont like or seems amiss. Just tell me. Im open to constructive critism...

Also...if you want...leave a backstory for your characters because for the filler...its going to be nothing but backstories..nd how they tie into the present.. looking forwards to writtin that. But only if you want.

The last chapter...will be nothing but the last chapter. No disclaimer nd no thanks...but it is appreciated. Just nothing but raw blood nd guts. Cause who doesnt like violence..?

oh and...everything you think you know about the soul society...will kinda rock your world... let me shut up nd save it for the next saga..arc..or whatever have you.

Once again..thanks for everything. I couldnt have done it with out you.

so...until next time...

oh. one more thing. Keep the reviews coming.. I really like them.


	14. AvS:PTS Chap14 Grande Finale

I know I said no thanks but I couldn't resist...

Thanks to everyone who made this story possible... nd thanks to MR. Tite Kubo. I still dont own bleach..(maybe next time)

* * *

"You stray little twerp..how did the thought of you thinking you could kill be even arise in your mind." Wood smirked as he held Nenshou by his throat. "I should feed you to the Hollows, let them devour your soul..an ironic death..dont you think?" Nenshou said nothing, he just closed his eyes and let the blood run down his chin. Wood punched Nenshou with his free hand, Nenshou spit the blood out. "Answer me when I talk to you. I should feed you to the Hollows and let them devour your soul...an ironic death..dont you think?"

"I'm too retarded to answer your question, sorry."

"What...you dare mock ME. The one who literally has your life in his hands." Wood laughed. "You see, Nenshou, I always liked you, you were so funny, so irrelavant, thats what you are, nothing but of speck of nothingness taking up space along with the other specks..wasting your life. You see what would it matter if I killed you right now? You would just go back to being a human, but still a speck of nothingness just taking up space along with the other specks. Your technique is horrible, and that Bankai of yours...dont get me started." Wood looked down and raised the choking hand higher, making Nenshou grab Wood's hands. "Look at you...so pitiful..so weak.. on the verge of death... You see I'm having this horrible dilemma..."

"Oh my god..Will you just shut up and do what your going to do...the big bad guy speech..is getting so old."

Wood chuckled. "Oh, eager to die, are we?"

"I dont know..you tell me."

Wood laughed. "Very funny." He tightened the grip around Nenshou's throat. "I will not be played with." Wood raised his sword. "So you get your wish.."

"Wood..!" Nenshou looked to see Akane limping back over to Wood, who was smiling a ghoulish smile. Nenshou noticed that see had burn marks all on her body and had a broken leg. "Piggy back ride." Wood dropped Nenshou and slowly walked over to Akane, grabbing her tightly, holding her close. Wood looked into her eyes, smiled, and stabbed her. "What..you betrayed us."

"Yeah, he seems to do a lot of that these days." Nenshou muttered to himself.

"No..well yes..You see Akane..i was never with you nor against you. I was just part of the plan." Wood slowly let Akane fall and stabbed her once more. Then turned his attention to Nenshou.

"Hado #9 Strike!"

Wood was engulfed in a red light. "Ha..you're going to need a better kido spell than that to contain me." Wood said, trying to move. He struggled then soon relized he couldnt move. "What!"

"Even a weak kido can become powerful if used by a sufficient user."

"Oh if it isnt liutenant Ooshiro."

"Captain Zashiari Ooshiro of Squad 12. Coming to rescue him."

"What no trying to avenge Raven?"

"Nope, I'm smart enough to know when I'm not ready...but I will be soon." Zashiari walked over to Nenshou and picked him up, hung him over his shoulder, and flickered away.

"All part of the plan!" Wood laughed as he used Shunpo and disappeared.

* * *

"**Shoototsu, Mugen Mizu Nami!"** (Crash, Endless Water Wave) Kaito's mask became a beak, as a pair of wings shot out from his back. He laughed as his wings stretched out. "It's been so long, oh so very long. Now its time to get oh so serious."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Nagi smiled. "I'm going to rip those wings from your back and beat you with them."

"What, do you think that you can even defeat me...do you know what I am?" Kaito bellowed.

"A seagull." Yorishiro asnwered blankly.

"Im the ultimate form of the Hollow. I am a Vasto Lorde."

"What how is that possible, the Vasto Lorde population is to meager for a Vasto Lorde to even become an arrancar, the souls you would have to eat are immense." Yorishiro said.

"Ha, do you still read those old textbooks little boy, we've grown, we have evolved. The head honcho has provided a means for us Vastos to reign supreme. But sadly, our philospher's stone is running dry and...but enough with my useless drabble. I have played around with you two for too long. It's time to die."

"Would you stop running and fight." Ariel muttered.

Sariel looked at his baby sister...He looked at how much she's changed, how much she grew, it was a long time before they saw each other and Sariel didnt want the first reunion to be a fignt. It was never his intention for her to get hurt, but it happened. He left the Soul Society in order to become stronger, to never be weak again. He took the steps it took, how ever unnessecary they seemed. Ariel and the others wouldnt understand, to Sariel, it was something he had to do. He became a Hollow, became stronger, until one day "God" sought him out, and helped him become what he is today. He looked back at his sister, really looking at her, looked into her eyes, seeing what a always saw, his best friend. _Look at her...she can take care of herself now. _"Very well, I supposed your a big girl now, no more coddling." Sariel drew his zanpakuto and pointed it at Tariken. "Wolfboy, I'm ready."

"Finally." Tariken put his gameboy in his robes and slowly got up from where he was sitting, picked up Hikage Hime, and looked at Ariel. "You ready?"

Ariel nodded looking at Tariken and Tariken nodded back, Tariken ran towards Sariel, swinging his giant blade. Sariel dodged the first strike completely, parried the second strike, jumped landing on the claymore's blade, then kicked Tariken's head sending him flying.

"**Chapter 2: Passage 1: Ho..Hinotama."** Holding her book in her left hand Ariel raised her right hand, becoming overtook with flames, it shot a fireball the size of a baseball at Sariel, which hit him directly in the chest, sent him flying.

"Tariken, throw me." Nagi ordered. Tariken looked up at Nagi and nodded. He got up, picking her up, and threw her directly at Kaito.

Kaito swooped down to meet her, with his sword raised and at the ready. Nagi swung at his head, Kaito met with a parry, then tried to stab her. Nagi guarded down, punching Kaito with her free hand. Kaito took the blow, kicking Nagi in her previous wound. Nagi winced then cursed as she somehow managed to grab one of his wings. Kaito struggled to get her off, he barrel rolled, but it worked to no affect, Nagi finally brought him to the ground, face first, but not before slicing his wing.

Tariken kicked at Sariel but to no effect, Sariel just evaded the big leg, and manuvered around it, drop kicking Tariken in his chest as he hit the ground he dodged the attempted slicing of Yorishiro, Sariel used his hands to flip over Yorishiro, cutting his shoulder while in the air, and landed gracefully on the ground. As the blood squirted from Yorishiro's shoulder he ran towards the fallen Kaito, with his glaive raised trying to stab him, Kaito quickly hopped up, slinging Nagi at Yorishiro, Yoshiro caught Nagi and placed her on the ground. As Nagi was placed on the ground, she parried an attack from Sariel, who kicked Tariken in his chest, then flipped over Nagi, kicking Yorishiro in the head, and landed next to his partner.

"Come on Kaito, stop playing around and help."

"You look like you got this under control, I dont think I should intrude."

Kaito and Sariel looked around to see everyone was surrounding them.

"**Chapter 4: Passage 1: Mizu...Pound Them Without Hesitation... Yurusumaji Doshaburi."**

Overhead the bellows of the gray clouds were heard, in loud ferocious roars, as lightning streaked across the sky, followed by the downpour of freezing rain that pounded at the skin of the Soul Society.

* * *

"No...Castizo...you're that deep in the darkness...that you actually have a resureccion." Hideyoshi muttered to himself.

"HAHAHA! I am the pinnacle of greatness. But I don't want to fight a brat and a loser...i want the big dog...i want Hideyoshi.. Sin..come!" Suddenly Nao and Kentori felt a sharp pain in their backs. They both looked back to see a guy with straight horns coming out of both sides of his head had blasted them. "Sin..don't kill them just keep them busy...awww..what the hell...you haven't had the pleasure of murder in a while have you? So do what ever your heart contents."

"Yes..Master." Sin smiled.

Overhead the bellows of the gray clouds were heard, in loud ferocious roars, as lightning streaked across the sky, followed by the downpour of freezing rain that pounded at the skin of the fighters below.

"Now...Hideyoshi...we finish the fight." Castizo flapped his wings and flew at Hideyoshi picking him up and flying into the sky. Castizo grabbed Hideyoshi by the throat as they flew up, punchoing him in the face with his free hand. Hideyoshi dispatched some of the blows with his arm and started punching the face of Castizo as well. Castizo smilled as he dropped Hideyoshi, who was falling faster than you can say it, kept his stern look as he fell. Castizo flickered in front on the falling Castizo, kicked him several times, then opened his wings, falling back. "**Muerte Pelota!"**

Nao looked at the giant ball that was aimed at Hideyoshi, but quickly adverted her gaze, to try to find Sin. "Stop running!" At that second, Sin appeared right behind her as the massive crater was formed by the Muerte Pelota.

"**Tenrai-Kage"** Kentori slashed Nagai Tanken and a wave of darkness rushed towards Sin. Sin glanced back to see the aqttack and flickered away leaving Nao to take the blow. She also flickered appearing next to Sin, kicking him towards Kentori. Sin caught himself in mid-air and flickered behind Nao. **"Bala." **Sin raised both his hands and firing both at Nao and Kentori. Kentori cut through his, watching as Nao nimbly dodged hers.

Hideyoshi slashed at Castizo, foreseeing the dodge of the attack he just dealt. Hideyoshi quickly turned around just as Castizo flickered behind him and peirced Castizo in the stomach. Castizo at that second blew fire onto Hideyoshi.. Hideyoshi quickly patted down the flame and took off his robes, rubbing the burn he just endured. _I see what I have to do...to beat him. _Hideyoshi looked at Nao.

Nao punched Sin causing him to fly back, Sin flew right into Kentori's arms, arm locking him, Nao started to punch him in the stomach rapidly. Sin grimaced as he used Sondio to get out of flurry of punches, causing Nao to acidentally punch Kentori, making him fall to his knees. Nao looked back at Sin and flickered behind him roundhouse kicked him in the head. Sin tripped her, jumped, then landed on her stomach. Kentori ran towards Sin slashing at him. While kicking Nao he nimbly dodged each blow and was able to even sidekicked Kentori between blows. Kentori caught Sin's fourth kick, flipping him in the air. Nao quickly started to kick Sin upwards then flickered above him, stomping him on his back. As Sin fell from the blow Kentori used **Tenrai-Kage** to cut Sin in half. Sin flickered away and left the attack for Nao to receive. Nao nearly dodged the attack, getting a deep gash in her left side.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed.

"Castizo this is your last chance...to give up this foolishness!!" Hideyoshi bellowed.

"**Bala."** Castizo fired a small ball aimed at Hideyoshi's head, nearly missing.

Hideyoshi stood firm as the attack went passed him..not even a blink. As a matter of fact...for the first time ever. Hideyoshi's eyes were blank..no emotion..just blank pools of water with moonlight shinning over them. "Fine..Have it your way." a silverish blue aura surounded him causing his reiatsu to become visible. He raised Ryuuno Tsuki which was becoming curved similar to the shape of a cresent. "Nao! Kentori! Leave!"

"No, General I won't leave him, I swore...I swore...I would kill him. I refuse...Not till his blood is bathed on my Zanpakuto."

"Ha, the mere thought of you even dreaming that you could defeat Master...is quite funny." Sin laughed.

"Well if its so funny how about I kill you next."

"The utter thought that you can even kill me is even funnier, I love playing with my victims giving them a great work out, then feeding them to the Hollows, getting the Hollows nice and juicy...then devouring them. Why I believe the humans call the circle of life. This is nothing but I mere workout..."

"I said...leave!!" Hideyoshi shouted.

"And I said No" Kentori told him.

"What the Hell is your problem, if General Hideyoshi tells you to leave...you leave." Nao picked Kentori up and disappeared.

"Sin..follow them and show no mercy."

"Yes master."

Castizo watched as Sin disappeared, smiled, and set his gaze upon Hideyoshi. "Now the climatic battle resumes, good vs evil. Tell me Hideyoshi...who do you think will win?"

"No one Castizo, it doesnt matter if one of us wins...we both lose..we both lose a friend, a companion, a fellow brethren that use to fight side by side for the same cause..."

"Blah...Blah...Blah...Don't you ever shut up about the past...oh we were brothers, oh we were friends...who cares..this is me now...this is how I always was...you were just to blind to see it...humans...they are so weak...they long for power... their lust for power brings about war, death, chaos. So why should I have to protect those humans souls...you see Hideyoshi...I have seen the light..i have seen the truth...why should I protect something thats going to die in their fruitless quest for power...when I can have it. Let the powerful become more powerful. And so...thats what it became. Thats what I became. More powerful...I joined the Hollows with that strength..and quickly rose to the ranks proving that I was the best...proving that I am powerful. Hideyoshi, do you understand...what I've been trying to tell you...through our youthhood? Do you understand me, tell me Hideyoshi!"

"Sadly, yes."

"And you are wrong about another thing...with loss comes gain."

Rain poured down on the two, freezing the skin. Thuder roared in the sky and the lightning came crashing down between the two.

Hideyoshi and Castizo flickered towards each other. Hideyoshi slashed at Castizo who dodged each attack. Castizo then slashed at Hideyoshi, they met at a stalemate. They looked into each others eyes. As they dispatched the attacks they smiled. This was like old times to them...and even if Castizo didnt admit it..it was nostalgic. Castizo cut Hideyoshi across his burn while Hideyoshi cut Castizo's left arm. Castizo winced as he shot fire out of his mouth, Hideyoshi quickly blocked it with the flat side of his zanpakuto, slashed at Castizo's arm.

Lightning crashed down to the sky leaving the Soul Society surround with light.

Blood squirted.

Castizo watched as his right arm fell to the ground.

Angry. Castizo impaled Hideyoshi with his left hand. Both coughed blood.

They both stood there. Not dead. Just basking it the moment. They both knew...really knew...that this would be the absolute last time they would ever have to see each other.  
They knew that once they released each other, that there would be only one attack. Hideyoshi and Castizo looked into each others eyes...one last time. And for the first time...Hideyoshi saw real emotion in the eyes of Castizo Sombre.

"I'm sorry. Castizo Sombre, I enjoyed the time we spent together...it was very...no..nostalgic. **Kokoro no Kou.**"

"I see you finally mastered it."

The light that surrounded Hideyoshi expanded surrounding Castizo...

And slowly but surely Castizo began to wither away.

"Hideyoshi..."

blue particles started to float in the sky.

Hideyoshi..not wanting to see his best friend die...turned and flickered away..and for the first time Hideyoshi's eyes was the saddest color...pale as the moonlight.

"Sin..Come."

"Master..what has he done to you?"

"Take me back...I have to tell him I failed."

Sin picked up what was left of the withered Espada and flickered away.

* * *

"Wow, Reikoku, your so full of surprises. Who would have thought a Datenshi would be a Soul Reaper. Tell me how do they even allow you to continue reaping souls?" Liam looked at Reikoku, who looked down. "OH! WHAT! Reikoku your kidding me, you mean to tell me they don't know? If you don't mind me asking, how did this come about?"

"It's none of your concern."

"AWWW, Reikoku, don't do this to me. This is like the only time we'll ever have to get to know each other, before I slaughter you. So if you would be so kind."

"No."

"Well I guess I'll have to kill your loved ones."

"Ha, that's actually pretty funny. Kaiyen, Kentori, Yuri, and Akira can all take care of themselves, so go for it. I doubt you'd even lay a finger on Yuri or Kentori while Kaiyen is around and Akira would freeze you where you stand before even flipping the first page."

"See, Reikoku, I'm starting to think your underestimating me...I wouldn't dare think about it...lets see who could I kill...exactly no one...you're alone..you're an outcast...a freak. You're like me, you cherish the precious screams of people as the plead you for their bleak and pointless lives. I know this because you went to Hell, so I know youre bad Reikoku. I know you're a murderer. But something happened in that ascension to a higher place who unknowingly call the Soul Society. Reikoku we've been to Hell and back, lets rule over the Soul Society with an iron fist, crush who oppose us."

"No, I'm not like you...I've changed.."

"Fuckin' right you have. You lack the skills to kill, well I know you kill cause your a Soul Reaper, but you wanna kill me so bad, and you have had multiple chances to kill me just during this conversation alone. You see Reikoku, you don't want to kill me, you love me, well you love the thought of someone else like you, just as ruthless, just as uncaring, pissed off at the world, admit it, you're just like me and I am just like you...So, you told me to let out the beast, the demon, the real Liam...so now I'm telling you...Let out the real Reikoku, not this pussy."

"Ha, Ha, you're right, I could have killed you at any time I chose. But I do love the thought of someone on equal terms with me, it does make it fun." There was a lite chuckle from Reikoku. "But the thought of you and me, even becoming partners in enslaving the Soul Society...is far-fetched. I would kill you before that even took place. I'm too greedy. And plus I quite like it up here...its much better than down there. Here's something you could even understand even though I'm a Datenshi...I'm still Captain Reikoku Moujuu of Squad 11 of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and you are still an intruder, and you still must be dealt with in the only manner possible...Death."

"Yeah. Finally all this talk was boring me, lets see which Datenshi will win, the mutt or the one with a hole in his person." Liam laughed."**Healing Wind."** a bright shade of green circled around Liam, Liam laughed as his wounds slowly closed.

"Kuyamu..." Reikoku's zanpakuto started to glow a bright white. "I'm going to beat you with my bear hands. **They have taken as many lives as they could, without hesitation. Please allow me to punish them with as many as they can take, with as much force that is possible. Allow me to show them GREED. Musaboriku Yukushin**" At that second, Reikoku's zanpakuto shattered.

"Oh, I've heard of Musaboriku Yukushin, but I've never seen it. This will be fun." Liam said as his mask regenerated onto his face. Liam raised Shitsumeikage and pointed it at an idle Reikoku.

Overhead the bellows of the gray clouds were heard, in loud ferocious roars, as lightning streaked across the sky, followed by the downpour of freezing rain that pounded at the skin of the Datenshi below. Liam laughed and Reikoku smiled, but slowly Reikoku's smiled faded as Liam stopped laughing. Reikoku looked into Liam's eyes and for the first time Liam actually looked serious. There was raw determination in both eyes, they weren't the eyes of a demon, the eyes emotionless passion that was only brought out during the battle between the two, that loved to fight. Then Reikoku started to wonder that if he and Liam were really the same is this what his eyes looked like about now? They waited, stood there idle, watching each other, waiting for one another to make a move. Liam had already planned out the course of attack, and so had Reikoku, all they need now was the perfect opportunity.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed.

Liam and Reikoku had disappeared. They reappeared close to each other, Liam rapidly slashed his zanpakuto, aiming for Reikoku's head. Reikoku nimbly dodged each attack, punching him in the stomach. Liam took the attack, kneeing Reikoku's stomach, then flicking his head, used Sonido to appear behind him, slicing his back, as the blood squirted out of the back, Liam once again used Sonido to appear in front of Reikoku, who was anticipating this pattern of attack, and stabbed him in the stomach. Reikoku smiled as the blade pierced his flesh, he grabbed the blade, pulling Liam and surprising him, Reikoku began punching Liam in his face multiple times, right left then right again. Reikoku then punched Liam directly in his chest, causing Liam to slide back a couple of feet. Reikoku preceded to take the blade out of his stomach quickly, throw it to Liam, who caught it, and grinned.

Liam didn't grin, he didn't find this funny at all. _How is he doing this? Dispatching every thing I throw at him. _Liam closed his eyes trying to review the Musaboriku Yukushin. But he couldn't Reikoku wouldn't allow that, Reikoku flickered towards Liam, with his fist raised and clenched. Liam quickly opened his eyes and parried with the flat side of Shitsumeikage. Reikoku brought back his other fist and hit Liam dead in his jaw, sending Liam flying. Liam hit the ground, looking up he saw Reikoku foot coming down from the sky. He quickly used Shitsumeikage, sending the blade through his foot.

Reikoku jumped back from the blade and landed on his other foot, he slowly put his bloody foot down to see if he could walk on it, he couldnt. But he would have too. Liam flickered over to Reikoku, and slashed him vertically down his chest. Reikoku grabbed Liam by the throat, throwing him to his left, as Liam went soaring, and landed at the base of the Sokyoku, Liam looked up, upon impact, to see Reikoku running towards him. Liam tried to wiggle out, but he was to far in. Reikoku preceded to pummel Liam, then yanked Liam out of the groove he caused, bashing his face into the wall. He suddenly stopped and let Liam fall to the ground.

Thunder roared once again.

The rain slowly washed the blood away from Liam's face, Liam tried to open his left eye, but couldn't. Liam knew it, Reikoku knew it. The fight was over.

"No, I will not...I will not lose to you.. the Fuzen Datenshi. I refuse to..." Liam slowly got up, but fell back down. Liam got up once more. Ran towards Reikoku. "If I die, your coming with me!" Liam impaled Reikoku through his chest. Reikoku coughed up blood. And so did Liam. Liam looked down to see that Reikoku had also impaled him through his stomach with his fist.

"Musaboriku Yukushin, the technique of the Datenshi of Greed, you attack the enemy with their fist until they can no longer take it, as you attack, the force of the blows you deal with become greater, letting the enemy take more than they can have." Reikoku recited. "Kuyamu.." Danwokudasu appeared back into its sheath.

Liam leaned against the base of Sokyoku, slowly sliding down until he was sitting. He placed his hand over his mask. "How...Why...W..W..Why cant I kill you...? Wh..what do I have to do...? Tell me Reikoku..TELL ME!!"

"Liam...I really dont know...attack relentlessly...without heisitaion."

"I did..."

"Well...then I dont know."

Liam slowly ripped his shattering mask off his face and threw it to the ground, then it shattered. Liam looked at his wound to see that the mask was starting to reform there...healing him.

"Reikoku...thank you..for finally showing him that he cant win...no matter what. That good always trumps over evil.."

"You're wrong...good doesnt trump over evil...evil trumps over good..until it consumes it self...giving good a chance to prevail."

"Well...whatever."

The rain slowly stopped and the gray clouds disappeared. As the sun shone brightly through the clouds.

Liam limped over to Reikoku extending his hand. Reikoku grabbed it. "You know Reikoku...in times like this..its best to let bygones be bygones. Reluctantly, this isnt one of those times." the creepiest smile in the world formed on Liam's face. "**Cero." **Reikoku quickly let go of Liam's hand only to get blasted in the chest. "I told you Reikoku...I will not lose to you! But I will not kill you...You see Reikoku you are so much fun...I've decided to let you live..only so we can continue this fun little game. So until next time..." And in an instant..Liam was gone.

"You...son of a bitch...Liam...there wont.." he coughed up blood. He looked at the blurry sky and let out a gasp of breath...and died.

"Tch..Tch...Tch..Poor Reikoku...it seems I have enjoyed the little game you and Liam played as well, so I cant let you die. No...I need both Datenshi but first I need that key." A person in an Arrancar coat slowly walked over to Reikoku and placed his hand over the wound...reviving Reikoku.

"be a next time.." Reikoku quickly raised up to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes. "Who the fuck are you."

"I'm a lot of things...A mastermind... A king...A savior...A hero...The man who just saved your life...a God."

Reikoku smiled. "Well "God" what do you need me for?"

"You're nothing...just a part of the plan..I need you for something...you'll know when the time comes...Reikoku the Fuzen Datenshi.."

"How do you know of my past?"

"Like I said...its all part of the plan...just like today..it was nothing more than a mere distraction.."

"Distraction from what?"

"Its all part of the plan...Young Datenshi..." the man slowly turned around and walked off.

"Well does this God of many talents have a name?"

((spaced for dramatic effect))

The man calmly turned around and smiled. "Sosuke Aizen."

Then in a blink of an eye..he was gone.

* * *

Yep..thats it...thanks for the chance...and the next saga will be up soon...i just have to work out some kinks..

The filler will be up sometime this week...

one more thing... the OC. Ametheyst Destiny Kitsune...will no longer be in Squad 6 seat 3...she has a greater role to play in the next saga...nd I cant allow her to be in that position.. You'll see

Hope your around next time for the next chap.. and once again. Thanks for the oc..

And any questions or concerns.. or anything that just didnt make sense... feel free to ask in a review or pm me or email me...i will answer it.

Sincerely,

Takashi Sato...aka Reikoku the Fuzen Datenshi.


	15. AvS: Aftermath: Meeting

Hideyoshi looked over the remains of the Soul Society, the wind embraced him, somewhat comforting him

Hideyoshi looked over the remains of the Soul Society, the wind embraced him, somewhat comforting him. Her wasn't shook, he was a veteran of battle, he was a leader, a commander, ready for the consequences and for the triumph, the loses and for the gain, whatever they may be. He looked upon his soldiers, he commanded them to the best of his abilities, knowing they were the best, because that was all he gives. It happened so fast, but it didn't matter, it shouldn't have mattered. It wasn't an excuse and to hideyoshi, there was no such thing as excuses.

Hideyoshi never thought it would happen under his watch and why should it? Who would be bold enough? Hollow or not. Hideyoshi, never in a thousand years, would think his friend would do this, even though he was friends with a Hollow, he was friends none the less. Or so he thought. But Hideyoshi would never know, he didn't need to know, but he did know something. The Arrancar, the deaths, the battles, they were all just playtime to them, he watched over the troops he commanded and came to the groundbreaking realization that "The Arrancar were just toying with us." Hideyoshi knew it, maybe some of the Captain's knew it, but in all of Hideyoshi's years he knew, the Arrancar are much stronger and much deadlier that what they portrayed.

Hideyoshi knew that there was only one thing to do.

Hideyoshi called a meeting.

Hideyoshi opened the doors to his office, not acknowledging any of the Captains who were patently awaiting his arrival, he quickly walked to his desk which sat in the back of the office, and once he arrived he slowly pulled the chair from behind his desk, and slowly took a seat. To him, he had all the time in the world. There were two grandfather clocks in the left and right corner of his office, the sounds of the seconds ticking away helped easy over the awkward silence that occupied the room. Hideyoshi thought about what he was going to say as he walked to his office, he opened his mouth to say it, but nothing came out. He placed his elbows on his desk, and placed his fingers over one another, closed his eyes, and let a piece of red hair fall down from his neatly tied hair, and opened his mouth once more.

"How does this happen?" No sound was heard but the seconds, ticking away. "Nenshou? Aysel? Akira? Kaiyen? Does ANYBODY have any answers? I have been the Captain Commander for 65 years, and not a problem…" he paused. "But in an instant, it's gone. I look up, and I see Hollows raining down upon us from the sky, killing us, whittling our numbers. We were taken buy surprise, which is hard to say, because in lame men's terms, it means that we were not ready." He paused and looked at his Captains, some attentive, some with their heads bowed. "You all fought for the Soul Society and I appreciate it, but how the hell do Arrancar, that were playing around, overwhelm us?, and yes, they were playing around, the Arrancar I used to fight are a thousand times more dangerous than what we encountered.." he slowly opened his eyes, and fixing his eyes on all Captains. "Those of you that fought them are lucky enough to still be here." He slowly stood up, his wounds not even bothering him, he walked to the front of his desk, and sitting on it. "Ms. Yukiko, you should have a report, to share with us."

Yuri slowly took a step forward, taking a piece of paper from the inside of her robes, and with those ruby red lips started to utter the words: "2,237 deaths in total, 2,215 of those being people living in the Rukongai's districts, 21 of those being low ranked seating officers and one of those being the death of Captain Skylar Devlin of the Third Squad." She blinked a couple of times, allowing a tear to trickle down her soft brown eyes, down her olive cheeks, and onto the piece of paper, which she quickly folded and put back I her robes.

Hideyoshi sighed. "Now I believe Captain Nenshou has something to say as well."

"Commander Hideyoshi, due to my inactivity for the past several days, I have been thinking about the situation a lot, and I suggest that Captain Calder of the 12 Squad, Liutenant Kuromizu, Shinichi of the Thirteenth Squad and Third Seated Officer Azuma, Gerik of the Thirteenth Squad should also be placed in holding with the captive Arrancar as possible co-conspirator to the attack." Nenshou stated.

"What??" Ooshiro gasped. Ooshiro had too much respect for Calder, and Nenshou should have had the same amount, if not more. Ooshiro refused to stand there and let lies about his Captain even be uttered. He swiftly walked over to Nenshou, "How dare you imply that Captain Calder was involved in treason."

Nenshou looked at Ooshiro up and down, squinted, and told him, "Maaaann, you're not even a REAL CAPTAIN so shut the fuck up and deal with it."

And as much as Ooshiro hated to admit it, Nenshou was correct. The meeting that was taking place was a meeting of the third priority, he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to be there, basically, an unofficial captain at a meeting like this was better off seen than heard.

Hideyoshi stood there with his eyes closed, he was under the deliberation of the matter, where he asked his self: Could they have really been in together on this? I mean, they did have weekly chess games, could they have been discussing it? It was a chance he couldn't take. "Very well, place Calder, Kuromizu, and Azuma in the holding cells for interrogation."

"Has anyone found Reikoku yet?" Akira asked. He looked around to see heads shaking, his spiritual pressure was undectectable, and he was becoming worried.

"Don't worry Akira, I'm sure they will find him soon," Sumire smiled.

"Sir, If you don't mind, I request that Captain Tsubasa and I search for Captain Moujuu ourselfs, rather than to waste the Special Ops as they look for Former Captain Wood."

"Promission granted, meeting adjourned."


	16. AvS:Aftermath: Balance

"Purotekuta, Iyashii and Ooshiro, Zashiari, you have personal recommendations from the following: Nenshou Kawatta, Captain of Squad 2, Aysel Norikuto, Captain of Squad 10, Shizuka Sumire, Captain of Squad 9, Kaiyen Nakimora, Captain of Squad 7, Akira Tsubasa, Captain of Squad 6, Yuri Yukiko, Captain of Squad 4, and Arisa Akamatsu, Captain of Squad 5, along with the approval of Central 46 Chambers, who has given a special pardon allowing the applicants to not need the approval of three out of six of the other captains, due to the current loss of Captains and the circumstances of the past several days." Hideyoshi read, he paused and looked at the two applicants, he smiled. He reached on his desk and grabbed two Captain's Badges and Two Haori. "By bestowing these badges and these uniforms I am hereby making Lieutenant Iyashii Purotekuta the new Captain of Squad 3 and Temporary Captain Zashiari Ooshiro the new captain of Squad 12."

Iyashii looked at Hideyoshi with black and white eyes, he smiled a vague smile, well not really vague, but a small smile that said "Yes I finally made it" He clutched the Haori in his left hand and thankfully grabbed the badge from Hideyoshi, he slipped the haori over his blood red over coat, which hung down to the knee of his dark black colored jeans, he nodded at Zashiari, leaving the room.

"Congradulations, Captain Purotekuta," Hideo smiled as he pretended to hold a microphone in his right hand. "Excuse me, Captain, What is your first order of business as the new captain of Squad 13?" Hideo said in a semi-deep voice, he raised the invisible microphone to Iyashii, who looked very serious.

"I'm going to get some answers, I'm telling you Hideo, I'm thinking war."

* * *

Reikoku looked at the sky, watching the vague clouds pass by, the sun was somewhere, it was morning, he'd been out all day, training. Getting stronger, remembering the how he could have died, he wanted to make sure it would never happen again; never wanting to go back to that place, it was to late anyway, he was probably already marked. Reikoku closed his eyes and shuddered, he could still feel the Arms touching him, ready to tear open the skin that was surrounding his soul. He really didn't want that to happen again. Reikoku opened his eyes as he felt spiritual pressure approach, "Wow it took you two long enough to find me." He turned around to see Akira and Kaiyen behind him.

"Well, if you knew we were coming, you could have made it easier for us to find you, whats wrong with you anyway..concealing your spritiual pressure anyway?" Akira smiled. "Is Captain Reikoku Moujuu afraid of something?" Akira teased, causing Kaiyen to laugh.

Kaiyen looked at Reikoku to see he wasn't smiling. "Yo, Reikoku what wrong?"

"I died..." Reikoku whispered. "I died then someone in Uniform brought me back to life."

"What, that's impossible." Kaiyen told him.

"Yeah, I know, that's why it spooks me." Reikoku sighed.

"Well, what was his name?" Akira asked.

"Aizen or something."

Suddenly Kaiyen's eyes went wide. _I know that name...but from where...Master Komamura..._

"Well, we'll look him up in the 12th." Akira smiled. "It's important that we bring you back."

"Fine, lets go."

* * *

The cells weren't dark nor dank, just crowed, and it was divided, Arrancar on the left side and the questionable Soul Reapers on the right, not divided by the guards but divided by the extreme dislike the questionable Soul Reapers had for the Arrancar.

"This is lame..." Kaito repeated. "Why don't you hurry up and kill us? That would make this situation a whole lot easier." Kaito taunted, knowing the Soul Reapers were dispatched.

Shinichi Kuromizu looked upon the Arrancar and smirked, which turned to a laugh. "Nope, I think this is the best time I've had in a long time, I love being locked up for shit I didn't do, and especially being locked up with the bastards that killed half our troops." He looked at Gerik whose was on the verge of laughing. "I'm sorry, but I have to disagree, I think-"

"Okay..enough, we get it!" Akane winced. She placed her hand over her wound, although there was no marks, and she looked completely fine, she still felt the pain, it felt like the blade was still piercing her skin. She was sitting on the floor against the wall, next to the window, with her head looking through the wooden bars; looking at the sky. She wanted to scratch her head, but she couldn't, the guards used some kind of kido on them, bounding their hands together. She looked over at Sariel, "Aye, what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know. I was only Captain for a month, I never actually learned the protocol and such, I was just for my purpose: gathering info." He spat on the ground. "I hate this place."

"Don't worry, you shouldn't be here to soon anyway." Gerik answered. "There probably going to keep you here...until they find that bastard."

Aysel walked infront of the cell, she flicked her short, curly brown hair and fixated her brown-almond shaped eyes upon the prisioners, she sighed as she looked up at Uingu. "Okay, read them their rights."

Uingu looked at the members of the cell, looking at them with his green eyes he recieted, "You all have the right to remain silent, any thing you say can and will be used against you during the judgment period when you will be brought to trial, which may have an effect on the Central 46's judgement on the punishment, as they see fit. Do the prisioners have full acknowledgement of the rights that have been bestowed on them?" He looked to see everyone nodding. "Good." He stepped back.

Aysel stepped up. "Any body want to tell me what happened?" She looked on. No one said anything. "Fine. Don't say I didn't try to help you Arrancar. Now will Captain Shinichi Kuromizu and Liutentent Gerik Azuma please stand." They both slowly stood up, which was impressive because standing is hard to do while your hands are bounded behind your back. "The Central 46 Chambers have ruled that Former Captain Wood acted alone and you both are exculpated of all charges." She opened the cell door as she watched the Arrancar, once Shinichi and Gerik walked out, she closed it. She broke the kido spell on Shinichi and Gerik, and they walked out.

"As to you all, you will be interrogated by a specialist, you all have a good day." She smiled as she caught up with her fellow Soul Reapers.

Once the footsteps of Soul Reapers faded and were no longer audible, the Arrancar put there head's down, nothing else they could do, just wait.

The Arrancar heard footsteps coming slowly towards them.


	17. AvS:Aftermath: Insight

"Yo, so how's your loved ones doing?" Reikoku asked.

"Their doing fine, I haven't really seen them though, paperwork, reconstruction, then the emergency call to the meeting, but I know they're doing fine, I feel their Pressure."

"You always had a knack for feeling Pressure, I know if it wasn't for you, we would have never made it to class." Akira smiled as he looked at Reikoku.

"Hehehe," Reikoku mocked as Kaiyen cracked a smile. "I get it, I have a bad sense of direction. Oh, well."

"Whatever, you say' Mr. The Opposite of North is WestEast.'" Kaiyen blurted out, causing Akira to fall out laughing. Even though Kaiyen was normally a serious person, who didn't like to make jokes, when he was around his friends it slowly melted away..it kind of reminded him of Yuu and Senbu.

"Wow, I totally forgot about that!" Akira said in gaps of laughing.

"Wow, I can't believe you all remember that, what was that like 37 years ago. You both have no lives." Reikoku smiled.

"Oh, Even though I have no life," Akira smiled. "At least I know where I'm going in it."

Suddenly, both Akira and Kaiyen fell out laughing and even Reikoku cracked a smile.

"What?!! I'm shocked, did the hardened, ruthless, strong, mighty, say-one-word-to-me-and-I'll-snap-your-neck, Captain of Squad 11, just crack a smile?"

"Yeah, and if you tell anybody, I'll eat your guts." Akira and Kaiyen were all the more reason for Reikoku to stay in this world, for his secret to not be revealed, surely if everyone knew, he would be kicked out the Soul Society for sure, and he couldn't have that. Now he got all serious as he helped his friends up. "Yo, when is the last time we sparred?"

Akira looked at their surroundings, they had walked all the way to the Courtyard, which was still being renovated. "Look where we are, I don't think its suitable for us to fight her, in light of what has just happened." He looked at Kaiyen and Reikoku, who looked like they could careless, and was answered with a 'Fine it's your loss.' from both of them.

Reikoku and Kaiyen faced each other, bowed, then walked about ten feet away from each other. "Okay, Akira, you're calling this one, Rules?"

Akira sighed, he hated calling them. He reached in his robes pulling out a manga, that was dog-eared, and began his place. "Um...No Bankai..and...Virgin's Rules..."

"I hate Virgin's Rules with a passion." Reikoku moaned. "Your lucky Captain Nakimora."

"Whatever, shall we?"

"Yeah, Their souls are sullied, they need to be purified. But first show them their sins and make them beg for forgiveness – Gougafukai." Danwokudasu, Reikoku's zanpakuto, glowed a bright white as its cross guard disappeared and his sword grew in size.

"Wow, I can't believe you would even use Gougafukai on me, no matter." He paused. "Blow away by the frozen sky..." as Kaiyen recited these words cold winds started to surround the battlefield. "AISU-KITSUNE!!" Kaiyen's zanpakuto turned into dual broadswords. He lowered his swords a little as he looked at Reikoku. "No mercy, No exceptions. Right."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Reikoku smiled. "Damn, I'mma beat you bad." He laughed.

They ran towards each other, ice followed Kaiyen's conspectus as it traveled with its owner. They met at an expected stalemate, Kaiyen used this opportunity to sweep Reikoku of his feet. Reikoku quickly punched Kaiyen in his face, as they both fell, they Flash Stepped higher in the air. Reikoku used the opportunity to vigorously slash at Kaiyen, who blocked each blow, Kaiyen stared into the crimson red eyes of Reikoku, who was grinning wickedly, and smiled. Kaiyen grabbed onto Reikoku's robes, and they were starting to fall from the sky...very fast.

Kaiyen quickly dived, causing him to fall faster, taking Reikoku by surprise. _Why is the doing that?_ Reikoku thought to him self. Kaiyen quickly turned around and smiled at the distance he gathered between himself and Reikoku. _Now I have to time this right. _Kaiyen thought to himself. "Wave Two: Shimo-Tsume!" Kaiyen threw one of his blades at Reikoku, as it raced towards Reikoku, it transformed into a giant, frozen fox claw, which grabbed Reikoku by the waist. As Kaiyen was about to reach the ground, he gracefully back flipped, landing on the ground, then quickly darting right back at Reikoku, with his other blade aimed at Reikoku's chest. At about an inch away, Reikoku grabbed the blade with his right hand, to much surprise to Kaiyen and Akira, who momentarily glanced at the battle, flinging Kaiyen to his right. Reikoku quickly got on the offensive, he Flash Stepped right in front of Kaiyen, Reikoku hit Kaiyen with a left punch, right punch, right hook, then finished it off with a bicycle kick to Kaiyen's chin. Reikoku landed as Kaiyen was launched in the air. He grinned, as she started to run to the location Kaiyen was about to fall to, Reikoku picked up pace, and launched himself in the air.

Kaiyen opened his eyes, surveying Reikoku running on the ground towards him. As Reikoku jumped in the air, Kaiyen caught himself in the air, and flash stepped towards Reikoku, unleashing a barrage of sword attacks, one after another, relentlessly, even though Reikoku parried the dual sword assault, he was cut across the chest. They both landed on the ground and smiled. Reikoku sheathed his sword, which reverted back to its original state upon getting cut, while Kaiyen got into a familiar stance with his swords.

Reikoku ran towards Kaiyen. Kaiyen slashed his sword horizontally at Reikoku's waist, Reikoku quickly jumped back, only to be attacked vertically from the other blade, Reikoku quickly moved to the left, side kicking Kaiyen in his side, Kaiyen took the blow, quickly moving up towards Reikoku kneeing him in the stomach, Reikoku stood firm, grinning, as he grabbed Kaiyen by the throat, raising him in the air. Kaiyen smiled as he kicked Reikoku in the middle of his chest, as he fell, he fashioned his swords to make something like scissors, trying to cut Reikoku's head off. Reikoku quickly ducked, getting some of the hairs on his head snipped off. Reikoku quickly used Flash Step to get behind Kaiyen, as soon as he was at Kaiyen's surprised back, he kicked the inside of his knees, bringing Kaiyen to his knees.

Akira looked up from his manga. "We have a winner." He dog-eared his page, closed his manga, and put it in his robes. He looked up to see some of the un-seated Soul Reapers who were watching the battle from the rooftops, it was amazing to see them all gathered, unburdened by the work, offered, if just for a moment, a chance to quit rebuild the fallen Soul Society. They gazed at the Captains with admiration, their dreams and hopes of becoming just that, a captain impervious to pain, they wanted the power, they wanted the responsibility, they had it, though it was up to them if they so choose.

Kaiyen's sheathed his sword and waved at the crowed, while Reikoku just nodded. They went to join Akira, and they finished walking back towards their destination.

* * *

Akane looked at the man's eyes, the different colors, they intrigued her. She looked at her cell mates, Sariel looked like he was barely paying attention, and Kaito simply looked bored.

"All I want to know is...what made you want to attack?" Iyashii asked from behind the bars.

"Simple, orders." Sariel asked.

_That character is smart, he's been giving vague answers, I can't tell if he is telling the truth. _Iyashii thought to himself. "Why."

"Wow, are you Squad Twelve material or not.." Kaito smiled. "He just said 'Orders'"

"You're right." Iyashii told him. "What were your-"

"Excuse me, but umm.. your questions are going to lead you no where, you do realize that right?" Akane interrupted. "But I got a question for you."

"What's that?"

"What's up with your eyes?" Akane asked.

"Its nothing, they can just see things in a different perspective than regular eyes can."

* * *

"Captain...why?" Yuri asked.

"Because this is to much...I'm to eccentric to be confined by all these rules...I'd rather just play the field. I'm strong enough."

"So what? You're just going to quit the Gotei?" Kazu asked.

"Why not." Jack smiled as he started to walk backwards.

"Because...no one just quits." Yuri told him.

"Oh, I'm not quitting..I'm still going to be a Captain..just my own Captain."

"Captain Jack..you are crazy." Kiyoko told him. Kiyoko stared at the lanky captain with her golden eyes.

"No..Wait..Am I? Is it crazy for a bird to fly...for a worm to crawl..for a dog to have four legs?" Jack told them.

"No it looks like treason." Yuri told him. "It looks like your turning your back on the Soul Society, which really isn't needed in a time like this."

"Does it?" Jack told him. "There's only one way this Arrancar thing is going to go..War. Probably...or probably maybe. I'm not fighting a war, that I don't care about."

"What!!?" Kazu blurted out in disbelief. "I can't believe you would even say something like that, you must take pride in the Soul Society, isn't that the first thing that taught you at the Academy?"

"First of all, I don't condone betrayal, Second, I'm not betraying the Soul Society, I still live for it and will die by it, but I will not fight for something I don't feel is relevant, and lastly, I didn't go to the Academy, I defeated the previous captain." Jack smiled and turned to leave the door..

* * *

"Well, answer me this.. why didn't you kill a lot more of our troops?" Iyashii asked. "Obviously you are all stronger than what you made seem."

"Orders." Sariel replied.

_These questions are all getting the same answers, I have to try a different approach. _Iyashii thought. "Akane...what's your relation to Former Captain Wood?"

Kaito looked at Iyashii with rage. "Akane..don't answer the question."

"No, its okay. Well, what do you want me to say..we attacked and he betrayed us, just like he did you."

_Damn, I thought for sure that would get something out. This is leading me no where. _Iyashii heard a door open and starting hearing foot steps walk toward him.

* * *

Yuri, Kazu, and Kiyoko stood in front of the exit. "We're not letting you go!" Yuri yelled.

Jack smirked as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm giving you an direct order, I'm still the Captain for the time." They had no other choice, the reluctantly moved out the way, and followed Jack as he walked out the door.

"How are you doing, Captain Jack." Akira asked as they were passing by. "Ladies."

"Yuri!!" Kaiyen gasped. He ran towards her, hugging her, never wanting to let go.

"Kaiyen, I missed you.." Yuri smiled. She looked up at Kaiyen, noticing the bruises and cuts on his face. "Oh my god! Kaiyen you look like you got into a fight with a train."

"Yeah," Kaiyen said as he looked at Reikoku. "You should see the train."

"Captains, please tell Captain Jack that he shouldn't leave the Gotei." Kazu pleaded.

"What!"

Kaiyen was shocked, Reikoku dismissed the fact, he couldn't expect less, but Akira grew a little agitated. "What, you would turn your back on the Soul Society, on the Gotei Thirteen! This time Jack, this time..you've gone to far."

"With all due respect, Captain Tsubasa, what does it matter to you what I do, not that I don't appreciate the fact of you riding me, I don't need a runt to look after me...of course...with all due respect."

Akira clenched his fist at his side, he quickly ran towards Jack. "You bastard!"

Jack grinned nonchalantly side stepped, sticking his leg out, causing Akira to trip, and quickly grabbed the back of Akira's haori, keeping him from falling. "I don't fight people who aren't acting lucid....I don't like to fight out of anger..." His voice trailed off as he looked at Yuri, Kazu, and Kiyoko. "Maybe, that happens to be the fine point of the discussion of the tried to explain to you all." He looked at Reikoku, who had his hand on his hilt, and Kaiyen, who was holding on to Yuri, protecting her from the unexpected. "I have a feeling...well more like the cards have a feeling...shit is about to go down, and as much as I want to fight...I do."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Reikoku barked.

* * *

"Fine, one last question....what are the rest of your plans?" Iyashii asked as the footsteps grew closer.

"Why do you keep asking these pointless questions? Questions you know you aren't going to get an answer to!" Kaito asked. "Unless..." Kaito smiled. "Is your perspective the perspective of telling the truth?"

"What, you can tell if someone's telling the truth?" Sariel blurted out. "That's why you were asking those lame questions, you were waiting for one of us to slip up."

Kaito chuckled. "Aint that a bitch."

As the footsteps grew closer Iyashii asked another question. "Fine, last question, what is your purpose here, I mean obviously, you Arrancar have the power to get out of this low level Kido."

As the footsteps grew to a close, and they seemed to stop right behind Iyashii, Kaito grinned wickedly. "Because my dear Soul Reaper..." Suddenly for Iyashii, time started to slow down as his eye started to look into the future. His eyes widened as he quickly turned around, raising an arm to defend himself. "We always come back for one another..." the figure dressed in Soul Reaper robes quickly knocked Iyashii out. "Especially if you're holding the guys sister..."

"BOOM!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm not really confident on how this chapter turned out..I don't know if it sounds good on paper...the ending sounded much cooler in my head... Well anyway I hope you like it.

Review if you dont mind.


	18. AvS:Aftermath: Possiblities

BOOM!!

"What the Hell was that?" Kazu said as everyone looked at the smoke rise from the west. Kazu looked at Jack, whose expression was blank. "We should go check it out."

Jack let go of Akira. "Fine, let's go." Jack disappeared along with Kazu and Kiyoko.

"Yuri, stay here." Kaiyen ordered.

"What!? Why?" Yuri asked.

"Because...I don't want to risk..." Kaiyen's voice trailed off.

"Excuse me Lieutenant, But I believe Captain Nakimura, gave you an order, now I believe you should follow it." Reikoku told her.

Yuri looked at Akira, maybe he could be the voice of reason, but he just shook his head, he agreed with both of them, Yuri's expression went from mad to sad to understanding in the next five seconds, she looked like she wanted to say something...but nothing came out.

"Reikoku, Kaiyen, lets go!" Akira told them as he turned around. He disappeared followed by Reikoku and Kaiyen, who held on to Yuri's hand a little bit longer, then slowly turned around, and disappeared.

Yuri stood there and muttered, "Be careful!"

* * *

Sumire ran towards Sariel, her double-bladed sword raised and ready to strike, she swung her sword, Sariel ducked, then flipped kicking her in her chin. As she flew up, Kaito came from no where stomping on her stomach, sending her into the ground, hard. Kaito and Sariel smiled and slapped five.

A dark red haired girl ran towards the two with her zanpakuto raised, looking at the two with her red eyes. Kaito ran towards her, as soon as he was directly in front of her, he quickly ducked as Sariel fired a gran rey cero, directly hitting her, causing her to fly back, crashing through the cell yard.

"This is more like it." Kaito said aloud. He looked around at the Headquarters of Squad Ten, it was partially destroyed. He noticed Sumire getting back up. "You want more?"

Sumire slowly got up, grunting and wincing the whole time. "Yeah, whose going to give it to me?"

"Ohh, Do you hear that Kaito, she's challenging you." Sariel smiled.

Kaito looked at the smiling Soul Reaper, and chuckled. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Kaito ran towards Sumire, who was now standing and had her sword at the ready, and tried to punch her in her face, Sumire parried with her sword, and punching Kaito in his face, Kaito took the blow, and kneed her in her stomach. Sumire blocked the blow and flipped back, her blade turning red, as water started to drip from the end of the blade, she flicked her wrist as she slashed at Kaito, is was followed by a wave of water which turned into a massive whirlpool. As Kaito looked up at the giant whirlpool, his grin was wiped off his face, the wave crashed on Kaito with the force of one hundred elephants. Jack and Kazu stood on a nearby rooftop watching the battle along with Nenshou and Maeda. As the water cleared, Kaito was down on his stomach, unresponsive, seemingly dead.

"He's dead." Sumire sighed. "No way anyone could survive that much water."

Sariel looked at Sumire and laughed. "Okay, Kaito, enough playing around."

Sumire's eyes widened as she watched Kaito get up.

"BOO!" Kaito grinned. He shook his head, getting the water out of his hair. "Did you honestly think that that meager attack would drown me?" He slowly walked to her. "Let's try this again...shall we?" Kaito began to pick up pace as he started to run, when he was five feet away, he flickered right in front of her then stuck his arm through her chest. She coughed up blood on Kaito's arm.

"That's it.." Nenshou screamed.

Nenshou Flash Stepped over to Kaito, only to be kicked in the head by Sariel.

"Nah, Nah, Don't interrupt the fight." Sariel told him.

"Fuck you," Nenshou snapped.

Sariel's smiled faded as looked upon Nenshou. Sariel flickered behind Nenshou, kicking him in his back, sending Nenshou flying forward, Sariel then flicked in front, hitting Nenshou with a barrage of punches, directly aimed at his head, the last punch was an uppercut that sent the dazed Nenshou flying upwards, Kaito quickly flickered above the flying Nenshou, throwing the impaled Sumire at him.

Maeda and Arya quickly caught their captains before contact was made, they sat them both down on the roof next to Jack and Kazuko. "Captain, do something." Kazuko pleaded.

Jack looked at Kazuko, then at Nenshou and Sumire, who was bleeding heavily, he sighed.

Jack Flash Stepped over to the two Arrancar, who where smiling, he smiled back as he reached into his robes and pulled out a flute.

"What? You can't be serious!" Kaito laughed. "A fucking flute. Sariel look he's going to serenade us to death!" Kaito looked up when he didn't hear any response from his comrade. He watched Sariel quickly run towards Jack, his fist clenched ready to strike.

Jack pulled the flute, closer to his lips, and played a tune.

Dooo-Do-Dooo.

Spiritual Pressure exploded from the flute, causing earth to break from its foundation, spiritual pressure so massive it made Kaito and Sariel loose their footing a little. The flute transformed into a long sword with a purple hilt, which had a silver bell attached to it.

"Introducing, 0 The Fool."


End file.
